Back Through the Wardrobe
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Avery Dowel has come to England to live with her Great Uncle Digory Kirke. She got more than she bargained for when she found an entrance to a whole new world through a wardrobe in the spare room. PeterxAvery
1. Chapter 1

I'm using the name Avery again because I really like the name.

-----------

My name is Avery Dowel and I was born in England. When I was five years old my parents took me and moved to Canada because they said they needed a 'change of scenery'. It was fine, I was young so moving didn't really make a difference to me. Now at 17, however, I'm making a move back to England and I absolutely hate the idea. I'm leaving my friends, my home, and everything I grew up around.

My parents just recently died in a fatal car accident so I'm being shipped off to live with my great uncle. I've only ever met him a handful of times and he's a nice guy but something is just off with him. Apparently he's the only family I have left though, seeing as my dad was an only child and my moms brother died in the war.

I had to take a plain and a train to get to where I am - seemingly at a train station in the middle of nowhere - and I'm still waiting for my uncle to pick me up to take me to my new 'home'. I've been sitting here on this bench for about an hour now and there is no sign of anyone coming up the dirt road to collect me. I let out an irritated sigh and looked up at the sky. _It's going to rain soon_.

As if the sky heard me, water drops started to fall from the sky. The good thing was, that at the exact same time, a car started to drive up the street. I picked up my sac and ran to the car as it pulled over near me. When I got in the car, an old man with square glasses was looking at me.

"Hello Uncle Digory." I said quietly.

"My my Avery, you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." He said with a smile.

"That's what people do as time passes. They grow and get older." I replied as I leaned my head against the flimsy window, "You haven't seen me since I was eleven. We're practically strangers."

I didn't see but his smile softened and he spoke, "Yes well, you best get as comfy as possible, it's going to be a long bumpy ride."

He wasn't kidding. It was a very long ride, to me at least. We were in the car for about an hour and half. The road was also very gravely causing my head to bump the window quite a few times.

Uncle Digory was always the one who visited me and my parents, so I've never seen his home before. In fact, I haven't been to England since I was five. When I did see his house though, it wasn't what I was expecting at all. It was more like a mansion. The yard was huge, considering it was in the country and all, but the house itself was amazing. I couldn't help but stare at it in awe as we drove up the driveway and pulled over in front of the house.

When we finally entered the house I looked all around me in wonderment. It was decorated so medieval style, I loved it.

"I had all your clothes and possessions put away when they arrived. I didn't want you to worry about tedious little things like that." He said.

I looked at him, still holding my sac of my more personal and meaningful possessions. "Uh, thank you." I said.

He motioned me to follow him up the stairs and I did. He then led me to the far room on the right, "I thought you might like a nice view of the garden. It's quite a sight when the whether isn't quite so dreary." He said and then walked to the door. "I'll leave you to get settled then, feel free to roam the house before supper. I'll have someone call you down when it's ready." With that, he left the room.

It was a pretty basic room. Nothing to fancy, just the way I like it. I set my sac on the end of the bed and walked to the window. I did have a good view of the garden and it looked like it would be quite beautiful if the rain would stop and the sun come out. I walked back over to my sac and opened it to take out a few pictures. One of me and my parents that was taken about a year ago; one of just my parents before the three of us left England; and one of all my friends from school that they took as a going away gift. They told me not to forget them and I wouldn't but it was also time to let go of my past as well. _That's harder than it sounds_, I thought as I set the black and white pictures up on the night stand.

I then took out my hair brush, tooth brush, and make up and set them on the vanity that was placed beside the closet. I also pulled out my moms old jewellery box and placed it on the vanity as well before sitting down in the small chair. I looked in the mirror at myself and sighed before turning back to the jewellery box and opening it. The only things in it were both my parents wedding bands and a twirling ballerina dancing to a soft melody. My mother used to open her jewellery box and play it for me at bed time when I was little. She used to hum along to it as she held me. It was the only way I would fall asleep at night, especially after we moved across the ocean.

After an hour of organizing my things the way I liked them to be I was called down for supper. When I entered the dining hall I sat at the place set up for me; perpendicular from my uncle. Across from me sat an older lady, not quite as old as my uncle but getting there.

"This is Ms. McCready." My uncle replied.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." I said to her but not really meaning it.

"Like wise." I don't think she meant it either.

"Professor, when is your student due to arrive?" Ms McCready asked, ignoring my presence. I'd have to be honest, her statement confused me. Surely my uncle would have told me if there was someone else coming to live with us.

"He'll be here tomorrow evening. He's getting on the train in Finchly late tomorrow morning." My uncle said and then looked at me. "Oh, I don't think I mentioned this bit of news earlier." He said.

I shook my head no.

"Well then, I guess I'll fill you in now." He said and then took a bite of his meal. He swallowed before talking, "There is a young man coming tomorrow and he's going to be staying awhile. He's about a year or two old than you and is coming here to take history lessons from me. He'll be corresponding with the university near by. He wants to be a history professor you see." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. And was about to say something but Ms. McCready cut in. "Yes, he'll be right into his studies while he's here so please try not to bother him." She said. She looked at me sternly and I nodded. I didn't like that she treated me like a child.

-----------

Later that night I was in my pyjamas looking out the window in my room. It still looked pretty crummy out but with the slight pink in the sky from the sun set, there was a good chance the sun might just come out tomorrow. I was hoping it would anyway, I would like to explore the grounds.

I left my room a few minutes later with a candle in hand. I wanted to explore the house a bit before going off to bed. I just hoped I didn't run into Ms. McCready, no doubt she would have something awful to say to me about roaming the halls after dark.

I walked down hall after hall and peaked in every room that had the door open and then came to another set of stairs. Being a naturally curious person I went up them and came to a door that was slightly cracked. I pushed on it lightly and it opened slowly with a loud creak. I stepped inside the room and looked around but the only thing in there was a wardrobe. How odd for this to be in hear on it's own, I thought curiously and walked over to it. I opened up the door to the wardrobe but all I saw were a few fur coats. _Only fur coats? _I asked myself as I pushed them a side with one hand, my other still holding the candle. When they were fully pushed aside I squinted my eyes to try and focus more on what I was seeing. _Are those branches? It can't be. Wh…_

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ms McCready asked strictly while tapping her foot. The sound of her voice made me whip around to face her, my long brown locks hitting me in the face as I did so. "Come with me." She said and I closed the wardrobe and followed after her.

She brought me into a huge study where my uncle sat behind a desk working on something. He looked up when he heard us enter and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"To what do I owe this pleasure…" He asked and then looked at the clock, "…so late in the evening?" He added.

"She's been snooping around the house. Surely there will be consequences for her insolence." Ms. McCready really had it in for me and I had absolutely no idea why.

"You can go back to bed now Ms. McCready. I'll deal with this." My uncle said. McCready smirked down at me and then left the room. I looked at my uncle and was surprised to see he was smiling at me. "I'm sorry you had a run in with her during your exploration of the house. She can be a bit bitter at times. She, like you, has suffered great loses as well."

"So I'm going to be like her when I'm older?" I asked.

"I sincerely hope not." He chuckled a little and I let out a small giggle. "It is, however, getting rather late. Maybe you should continue your adventures in the morning?" He suggested.

"I am rather tired." I said as I let out a yawn, "Goodnight Uncle Digory." and then headed for the door.

"Goodnight Avery." He said back.

Just as I was about to exit I stopped, my hand on the doorknob. "Uncle Digory?" I asked. He looked up at me. "While I was looking around, I came upon a wardrobe in a spare room." I said and turned to fully face him. He seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying. "When I pushed a side some of the coats I noticed a forest on the other side but if I'm not mistaken, this house is surrounded by open fields." I said.

"What exactly is your question Avery?" He asked, a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I know people deal with grief in different ways but…well…never mind." I said with a sigh and turned to the door again, "I was probably just seeing things."

"Avery?" my uncle asked. I turned to slightly look at him, "Do you feel out of place here?" He asked, "It's okay, be honest." He added when he noticed my hesitation.

"Sometimes."

"Then maybe here isn't where you're supposed to be just yet." He said and his smile widened when I looked at him confused.

"Then where do I belong?" I asked.

"There's a place for you somewhere and you'll find it soon enough." He said, "Aslan must have a plan for you." He said nothing more after that and motioned out of the room.

------------

I couldn't sleep that night. _Who's Aslan?_ I asked myself as I stared at the ceiling of my room. I turned on my side and stared at the picture of my parents. "Uncle Digory seems to know something about me that I don't." I whispered to them, "Do you think it has something to do with the wardrobe? Does it have something to do with the forest I saw?" I asked them and then frowned as a tear escaped. I shut my eyes before anymore fell. There's only one way to know for sure if what I saw was real. _I'm going back up to the wardrobe in the morning_, I thought and then finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

--------------

When I awoke, the sun wasn't shining through my window like I'd hoped. Instead there was a light tapping of the rain on the glass. _That's fine, I have something else to do anyway_, I thought as I got out of bed to get ready for the day.

I was sitting at my vanity in a plain gray skirt and white blouse. I also had on flat Mary Janes over top plain white ankle socks as well. I was humming along to the little tune in the jewellery box as I brushed my long brown silky hair. The lack of lighting in the room made my pale blue eyes look grey as I looked back myself through the mirror. _I'll have to talk to my uncle about getting me a lamp_, I thought.

I went down to find myself some breakfast after I thought I looked presentable enough. I didn't want Ms McCready saying anything else horrible about me, though I knew she would anyway.

"You actually look decent today." Ms McCready said as I entered the kitchen, "Though a young lady, such as yourself, should have their hair down." She then left the kitchen, me making faces at her back. I know it's childish but it seems to be the only way to vent my frustrations.

There was a small giggle behind me and I turned to face the cook. She was older looking and a bit plump as well. "She grows on you after awhile." She said.

I sat down at the breakfast nook, "But why is she so mean to me?" I asked.

"She's not treating you any different than she treats anyone else that's younger than her." The cook said and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"I see." I said and then started to eat. The cook said nothing more to me, just continued mucking around the kitchen.

After I ate, I went to find that spare room again. I had to know if that forest beyond the wardrobe was real. I didn't want to be caught again though, just in case I wasn't allowed to be up there so when I climbed up the stairs and came to the door, I opened it as quietly as possible. The creak was there still but it wasn't as loud as it was last night. I shut the door behind me and stood in front of the wardrobe.

------------

"Peter, do you really have to go?" Lucy asked with a small pout.

"Don't pout Lucy, you're not a little kid anymore." Susan said to her 14 year old sister and then turned to Peter, "Though she's right. The four of us haven't been separated for so long before." She was 18 now.

"Everything will be just fine. I'll be back before you know it." The 19 year old Peter said.

"Before we know it? You'll be gone for nearly two years." Edmund said with his arms crossed. He was now 16.

"We can't stick together always. We'll all eventually have to go our separate ways and live our own lives. My time has just come early. Besides, it's not like we wont visit each other." Peter explained. The train could then be heard getting closer. "Time to say good bye I guess." Peter said and held out his arms. All three of his siblings tackled him in a hug making them fall backwards.

-------------------

I opened up to the wardrobe and went in, shutting the wardrobe doors behind me. I kept walking until I came to be standing on grass. _It is real_. I thought amazed as I pushed aside a branch and walked further into the forest. I eventually came to a lamp post and scrutinized it through my narrowed eyes. "What would a lamp post be doing in the middle of the forest?" I whispered to myself and brushed my hand a long the surface.

I heard scuffling behind me and turned to look. There was a fox scurrying along. Hiding in bush after bush, behind tree after a tree. I just continued to watch her until she came to tree closest to me and hide behind it. She peaked around it to look at me and then motioned with her paw to come closer. I warily stepped closer and bent down until I was closer to her level.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered. I yelped and jumped back.

"You're a fox, you shouldn't be talking!" I exclaimed and took a few steps away from her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Someone might here you, and then we would really be in trouble." The fox said frantically.

Footsteps and talking could then be heard and the fox motioned me to follow her quickly. "Come on, hurry, unless you want to be locked up in a cell." She said.

I didn't know what to make of a talking fox or if I could even trust her but I followed anyway, my instincts telling me I'll be in more danger here than wherever she's taking me. We ventured further and further into the forest until the trees were more closer together and then we stepped out into a clearing.

"Alright, we can talk here, the guards wont venture so far into the forest." The fox said and then sat down on a boulder, wiping her forehead as she did so.

I just looked around the clearing. I couldn't help but feel as if there were eyes on me. Dozens of them. Feeling like you're being watched is very unsettling.

"I'm never leaving Safe Haven again." The fox muttered, "Someone else can risk there life next time." She then looked at me, "It's about time you got here too. We've been waiting so long for the one that con blow the horn."

"What are you talking about? Where am I? and how did you know I was here?" I asked as I crossed my arms. I felt like an idiot, talking to a fox. _I think I've finally lost it. _

"Whoa, hold on. One question at a time." The fox said and then sighed, "But to answer your second question, you're in Narnia."

"Narnia? Where's that?" I asked confused.

"South of Archenland of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you know I was here? I only just came through the wardrobe not even five minutes before you came to me." I said.

"The tree's told us. They're quite useful you know." The fox said. Maybe I've gone and bumped my head on something, there is no way trees can talk…Then again, I thought foxes couldn't either. "You say you came through Ward Robe?" The fox asked.

"Yes, in the spare room." I replied.

"Spar 'Oom?" The fox said excited and stood on her hind legs. "Then you really are the one we've been waiting for! You've come from the same land as the Kings and Queens of Old!" She exclaimed and then shouted, "Alright everyone! It's safe, come on out!"

Just then, creatures of all shapes and sizes came into the clearing. I guess there really were people…er, things…watching me. I looked around at them all. There were squirrels, mice, bears, cheetahs, wolves; animals of every kind. There were even fairy tail creatures that I've read about like Centaurs, Minotaur's, dwarves, griffons and fawns. There were so many and I couldn't help but look at them all in wonderment.

A Centaur then stepped up to me. He seemed to be the leader. "Welcome, Daughter of Eve, our new hope." He said, "My name is Gans, and on behalf of all the Narnians, we welcome you to our land. Can you please tell us your name?

"My names Avery and uh, thank you but I think you're mistaken. I can't be your hope. I don't even know what I'm doing here." I replied a little nervous. I was standing in the middle of the circle they all had formed around me.

"You're here to blow Queen Susans horn to call the Kings and Queens of Old to help save our land. You're here to fight along side them." A chipmunk that came and perched itself on my shoulder said.

"But why can't one of you blow the horn. Surely one of you are more qualified." I tried again.

"Unfortunately, only a Daughter of Eve or Son of Adam…only a human can call our Kings and Queens through the horn."

I let out a deep sigh and held out my hand. "Alright, hand it over."

"Well, we don't have it." The fox said.

"Then where is it?"

"It's in the castle being held by the King along with the other possessions of the King and Queens."

"If Narnia already has a King, then how come I need to call more? Can't he just fight for you?" I asked. This was all getting rather ridiculous.

"It's the current King that we are trying to save ourselves from." Gans said, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "He came to Narnia with his soldiers from some land far away. He enslaves us or kills us. We've tried to revolt on our own but his army is to strong. He's very evil and we need our Kings and Queens to help bring Narnia to peace once again."

"Well, if the horn is in the castle, how do you expect me to get it?" I asked.

"King Nazar keeps the keepsakes of the Queens and Kings of old in his thrown room." The Chipmunk on my shoulder said, "Since you're human you should have no problem getting into see him."

"We want you to say that you've come from Archenland to serve in his army. You'll then have freedom to roam the castle at night. That's when you can get the horn." Gans said, "It's a plan that should work."

"Should?" I asked, "What happens if it doesn't?" I asked.

Complete silence over came the crowd and some of them shared glances with each other. _I guess I have my answer_, I thought and took a deep breath. I could die but these creatures need my help. _It's not like I have much to lose anyway_, I thought and then coughed a little to get the attention of the crowd.

"I'll do it. I'll do this for you guys." I said quietly, but loud enough from them all to hear.

The chipmunk on my shoulder spoke, "You'll do this for all of Narnia."

I nodded and smiled a little, "I'll do this for Narnia."

The crowd clapped and roared and celebrated. The trees danced and the creatures danced with them. I could help but feel good that I was the cause of this. I brought hope to the Narnians.

That night as I lay in the grass, looking up at the stars, the fox and the chipmunk came and laid beside me.

"We leave in the morning. We'll take you as far as the border of the forest. There you'll see a soldiers camp. You'll be on your own after that I'm afraid. It's not safe for us Narnians to be out in the open." The chipmunk explained.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to put any of you in danger anyway." I replied, keeping my eyes on there stars. "You two haven't told me your names." I said and turned on my side to face them.

"My name is Vixen." Said the fox with a slight curtsy.

"And my name is Cornhunter. My mother wasn't at all original." The Chipmunk said.

"It was nice to meet both of you but I think it's time we get some rest." I said with a small smile. The nodded and curled up beside me.

----------

In the morning I yawned and sat up. The sun was peaking through trees and I smiled. _I feel like I haven't seen the sun in ages_, I thought and stood up, brushing off my skirt and blouse.

There was already some hustling and bustling as I walked around the clearing. I sat down on a rock, not knowing if I should help with breakfast or anything. I asked a female Centaur by the name of Zafria but she said that everything was fine and that I could sit and wait for breakfast to be served to me, which is what I did.

After everyone was done eating, Gans came up to me. "We cannot send you into a soldiers camp unarmed." He said and then had a fawn present a sword to me. It was in it's sheath attached to a belt so that I could wear it on my hip.

"Thank you, but I don't know the first thing about wielding a sword. What if they ask me to fight?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Cornhunter said to me, once again perched on my shoulder.

I sighed, "I'll do my best everyone. It feels good to have so many put so much faith in me. I just hope I don't disappoint you all." I said and then turned to Vixen, "Lead the way." She nodded and we left. All eyes of the Narnians on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**After everyone was done eating, Gans came up to me. "We cannot send you into a soldiers camp unarmed." He said and then had a fawn present a sword to me. It was in it's sheath attached to a belt so that I could wear it on my hip.**

"**Thank you, but I don't know the first thing about wielding a sword. What if they ask me to fight?" I asked.**

"**I'm sure you'll think of something." Cornhunter said to me, once again perched on my shoulder. **

**I sighed, "I'll do my best everyone. It feels good to have so many put so much faith in me. I just hope I don't disappoint you all." I said and then turned to Vixen, "Lead the way." She nodded and we left. All eyes of the Narnians on my back.**

-----------------

Vixen, Cornhunter, and I were now at the edge of the forest hiding behind a large tree. I was so nervous I was literally shaking. The army camp was bigger than I imagined it to be, then again I shouldn't have expected it to be small.

"You need to calm down. They'll see right through you if you keep shaking like that." Vixen whispered.

"Why are there so many?" I asked.

"So they're ready in case we decide to attack." Cornhunter replied. I nodded in understanding and looked down at the both of them. "You'll do fine. We believe in you." He said.

"Just don't let what you see get to you. We need you in order to bring peace to our country." Vixen said.

"Alright then, wish me luck. I might need it." I said and then stepped out from behind the tree. I looked back to see Vixen and Cornhunter running back into the forest and gulped before looking forward again.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_, I kept chanting to myself. I walked into the camp and some of the soldiers looked at me weirdly. I looked around to look for the nicest looking person there and then I saw him. A man, about five or so years older than me. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned to look at me I regretted my choice. He may have been one of the smaller men in the army but his eyes were a bit cold looking. "I would like to have a word with your general." I said boldly, hoping he couldn't hear my racing heart.

"Why and what are you doing in our camp little girl?" He asked. His voice was harsh.

"I believe I just told you what I'm doing here and the reason why will be between your general and I." I said fiercely. _I think I'm doing okay so far. No one here seems to know that my legs are like jelly and I could wet myself any moment with how scared I am_.

The man grabbed my arm tightly, "You insolent l-."

"I believe she asked to speak with me, Royton." Said a man in about his mid thirties. This so called 'Royton' scowled even more and let go of me. I turned to the man who spoke. "I'm General Gladis. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I wish for you to take me to your King." I said, standing straight with my hand on the hilt of my borrowed sword. "I come from Archenland to join your army."

All the men around that could hear what was going on laughed. I tightened my grip on my sword just for show and made sure the General saw it. He held up his hand for silence and the laughing ceased.

"Are you any good with a sword girl?" He asked.

"I'm quite a swordsman, or, woman if you will." I said with a smirk.

"Then perhaps you would like to show us some of your skill?" He asked.

"I would sir but I will only wield my sword against a worthy opponent and I'm afraid that I see none." I said as I looked around at all the men who were watching.

I let out a mental sigh of relief when they didn't ask me to fight again. I was surprised however, that the General let out a chuckle and put his hand on my shoulder. "You're quite confident in your skills I see. Go get your horse, I'll take you to the castle to meet with our King."

"I'm afraid I don't have a horse, sir. I travelled all the way from Archenland by foot." I told him.

"By foot! Dear your feet must be sore." General Gladis said.

"My feet could use a rest I suppose." I agreed with him.

He chuckled and then motioned for one of his men to get two horses ready. When they were, me and the general set off toward the castle. He told me we would be there by late afternoon. _I don't know if I can ride a horse for that long, _I thought.

The scenery was beautiful in Narnia. It looks like a place where peace is ideal. Though that probably means this land has seen great hardships. At the thought of all the bad that Narnia must have gone through just to stay peaceful and beautiful gave me a new resolve. I would not give up until these evil people were gone for good. I wasn't going to leave this place until I was sure nothing else was going to happen. If I could anyway.

Me and the general only stopped for a few short water breaks on our journey and just like he said, we arrived at the castle late in the afternoon. As we trotted through the courtyard I saw Narnians getting whipped and put to work. They looked half starved and without any kind of nourishment. It was horrible. If one of them tripped they would get beaten and then sent to the dungeon. It was cruel and I don't know how these people could be okay with this. I looked to my other side and winced, quickly looking away. There was a minotaur hanging on a rope by the throat. I did all I could just to keep tears from spilling.

"Follow me." He said as we dismounted our horses. I did as I was told and we went through a few tall corridors before stopping in front of a very tall door. "Wait here. I will see if the King has time for company." He said and went in.

I've never been inside a castle before, it truly is amazing. But the sheer magnificence of it didn't deter my anger one bit. I really hoped this was the thrown room because I was not waiting until tonight to blow the horn. Narnia needed help as soon as possible. The consequences of my actions be damned.

Finally the General came out and lead me into the room which I was happy was the thrown room. Sitting on the thrown was a man about 20 or so years old. He was rather good looking but looks only go so far. He was heartless to let this happen.

I looked around the room and then noticed that on a long table against the wall lay four cushions. On two cushions lay one sword each. On another, a dagger and a cordial of some sort and then on the last one lay a bow and arrow and beside them a horn. The horn in the shape of a lions head.

"I see you've spotted my most prized possessions. It took quite awhile for my family to find all these items." He said, "They've been passed down through my family for generations."

"Yes, they're quite beautiful." I said, not taking my eyes off them. "May I take a closer look?" I asked and looked at the King.

"Go right ahead and then you can tell me your name and why you've come." He said.

I forced a smile to him and then walked over to the swords. "Well, my name is Avery and I was a daughter of a knight in Archenland. My father taught me everything I know and I take pride in the skills he's helped me develop." I said, repeating the lie I come up with last night. I traced my fingers a long the first sword and then moved onto the second. "When he died, my mother took it hard. She got quite sick after that and died not to long after." I said. This sword looked prettier than the other.

As I moved onto the dagger and cordial I looked back to see the King and General in small conversation and slipped the cordial in the waistline of my skirt. My blouse was un-tucked so it was hidden well.

"Please, continue your story." The King said. He seemed intrigued.

"I've been on my own for about a month now." That wasn't a lie, "So decided to try my luck in your army." That, of course, was. "I fight without fear because I've got nothing to lose but my life." I said, "And what's a life without any loved ones left to live for." I said and then stopped in front of the arrows and horn.

I looked back at King Nazar and General Gladis as I rested my hand on the horn. "You want to know the number one reason why I'm here?" I asked.

"Very much." The King said. He seemed so interested in my tale, he hardly saw passed the facade.

"That would be…" I said and lifted up the horn, "TO SAVE NARNIA!" I then blew into the horn with all my might.

---------------

When Lucy, Susan, and Edmund tackled Peter into a hug, there was so much force that it knocked all of them to the ground. However, when they hit the ground, it wasn't the hard cement of the train station they hit, but soft grass.

"Come on guys, was that really necessary?" Peter asked as they all got off the ground and brushed themselves off. That was when they noticed where they were. They looked around and then at each other.

"Does this forest look familiar to you?" Edmund asked.

"Of course it does!" Lucy said with a huge smile.

"But why do you suppose we're here?" Susan asked, "After your last adventure, none of us were supposed to come back here."

Lucy's smile turned to frowned, "Could it be possible that Narnia is in trouble again?"

Peter stayed silent. He wasn't supposed to be back here. He was making a liet for himself in England and coming back here was just going to screw everything up. It wasn't right. It's like dangling a steak in front of a hungry tiger and he couldn't help but be angry. How was he supposed to get used to the idea of living in England when he kept being thrown back into Narnia every time he got comfortable with the idea that he wasn't coming back.

"Peter?" Lucy asked.

"What?" He snapped at her and then realised the tone he was using. "Sorry…What is it Lu?" He asked again.

"We're headed up to see if Cair Paravel is still there. Come on." She said. He nodded and then followed after her.

When they got there they all stopped walking. There before them, stood Cair Paravel in all it's former glory.

"I believe Lucy and I mentioned before that King Caspian had it rebuilt." Edmund said. "We should be able to find some of our old clothes here as well."

"Alright then lets go in." Susan said and then they entered.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked, "Hello?!" She called out but her only answer was an echo.

"There's no one here Lucy." Peter said, "Let's just go get changed and figure out what's going on."

----------------

"No!" The King shouted and ran to take the horn from me. He then ordered guards to capture me.

I was now standing in front of the King, a guard holding each arm to ensure that I don't escape.

"You must think you're clever…" He said and smacked me across the face. His ring leaving a long bloody scratch across my cheek. "…fooling us like you did only makes you the bigger fool. Do you know what's going to happen to you now?" He hissed.

"Kill me then, my job is done. The Kings and Queens of Old will come and drive you all out of Narnia now." I said quietly.

I looked up as the King let out a chuckle, "Those foolish Narnians put you up to this didn't they?" He asked, "Little do they know that there is no such thing as magic. They have to much hope. Blowing that horn did nothing." He said.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Then why are you so worried?"

He scowled at me punched me in the eye. It hurt and I knew it was going to swell. "You're lucky I don't have you killed!"

"And why wouldn't you!" I shouted back at him.

"Why give you the satisfaction. I'm going to make you suffer like the rest of them." He said, fisting his hand in my hair and yanking on it hard. It made me wince, causing him to smirk. "I'm going to destroy that sparkle in your eye. I'll make sure your spirit is broken beyond repair when I'm through with you."

I narrowed my good eye at him and smirked right back, "I'd like to see you try."

"Take her to the dungeon and don't give her any food tonight." He said, "Tomorrow I want her carrying buckets."

I was then dragged down to the dungeon and thrown in an empty cell. All the other cells had someone in them too. I looked around through the bars and none of them looked to good. _They need to get out of here as soon as possible_, I thought as I sat down. I brought my knees up to hug them and felt something digging into my side. I brought out the cordial and then looked at it. At least that's one thing he doesn't have.

I noticed some hay in the corner and was about to hide the cordial under it when there was a croaked whisper from the cell to my left. I looked over and saw a dwarf with short grey hair and a big nose looking at me through the bars. I saw that he had a gash in his shoulder. I went over to him.

"That's Queen Lucy's cordial." He whispered, "take a drop and all your injuries will be healed."

"I can't use it for myself then. Besides, my injuries are nothing compared to yours. Perhaps you would like a drop?" I asked and undid the lid.

He stuck his tongue through the bars and I put a drop of the liquid on it. When he swallowed it, he pulled his bloody tunic away from his shoulder and the wound was gone. He nodded in thanks and then shut his eyes to sleep. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly hid the cordial underneath the hay.

--------------

The Pevensie's were walking through the forest now, looking for some kind of life. They needed to know why they were here and the only way to know that was to know what was going on in Narnia.

They came upon a creak and were just going to cross it when there was a whisper, "Not that way."

They looked up and saw a bird. "The Kings and Queens of Old?" The little bird asked.

"That would be us." Edmund said.

"Good good, follow me. I'll show you the way." The bird said and started to fly from tree to tree, making sure they could keep up.

"Where do you suppose he's taking us?" Lucy asked.

"To the answers." Was all Peter replied with.

When they finally entered a clearing in the middle of the dense forest, Narnians came out of hiding and surrounded the four of them.

"I can't believe some of you doubted her. She may not have had a clue about this world but Aslan wouldn't have chosen her if she was incompetent." Vixen said

"Excuse me, could you tell us what's going on?" Susan asked.

"A pardon me your majesties." Gans said and bowed, "My name is Gans and we have all gathered here in this clearing that we call Safe Haven, to meet you." He said. "Narnia was invaded centuries ago by a tribe that call themselves the RedCree. The King now and the ones before have been enslaving and killing Narnians." Gans explained.

"Narnia's only hope was to call the Kings and Queens of Old to help restore the peace but only humans are able to blow the horn of Queen Susan. It was just our luck that just yesterday we found Avery, a Daughter of Eve to help us. She was able to fulfill her first role well considering you have been brought to us."

"And where is this Avery?" Peter asked.

"She went into the castle of King Nazar in order to find Queen Susans horn. We believe she was captured." Vixen, the fox said, "It's our fault we're afraid. We sent her into the castle. We shouldn't have sacrificed anyone. We should have had a better plan." She said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have but there is nothing that can be done about it now. We'll just have to come up with a plan to get her and the other Narnians out of there." Peter said, "We're going to need our weapons in order to fight though." He added.

"King Nazar has those as well. His family spent centuries finding them. They now lay in the thrown room of his castle." Gans said, "That's why we had to send someone in for the horn."

"I see." Lucy said.

"I saw it all! I saw everything!" Said a little chipmunk running into the clearing. "They beat her and put her in the dungeons without food. They plan on torturing her for blowing the horn."

"You're talking about Avery right?" Edmund asked. The chipmunk nodded his head rapidly.

"At least she's alive." Peter said.

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"I don't know…" Peter said and then faced the Narnians, "Lets hope your friend can hold out long enough for us to think up a plan."

--------------

It's been three days since I became a slave to the King and he's been given me the hardest chores to do. I've been beaten and whipped at least four times a day and I haven't been given a full meal either. Each day me and the rest of the slaves get a canteen of water that we have to make last until the next day. It was horrible conditions and some of them didn't even have the strength to carry out their demands meaning they get beaten even more.

I don't want to leave any of them but I knew that the only way I was going to save them was to escape and go find the Kings and Queens. So for the past two days I've been scouting for any possible escape routes. I would need a horse too because they'll catch up to me if I try by foot. I would have to do it at night as well, so I somehow had to get a key to my cell and Groeff - the dwarf I healed my first night here - said he would help with that. So now all I had to do was patiently wait for night fall.

As I struggled to carry two heavy buckets of water up the stairs I noticed a clumsy rabbit, who I know as Longears, trip. _He's always doing that_, I thought and then looked to see one of the guards go to whip him. I dropped my buckets and ran in front of Longears taking the blow of the whip on my back. I clenched my teeth and whimpered a bit but that's all that came out.

"He's tired and thirsty!" I shouted and faced them, ignoring the blood I could feel trickle down my back from the whip. "He's hurt as well. Surely you can't blame him for stumbling, it's all your fault to begin with!"

The guard whipped me in the knee causing me to lose my footing a fall to my knees. "You're no better than the stupid creatures around you!" He said and then whipped me in the shoulder. I felt tears pooling in my eyes and threatening to fall but I refused to let them. "Now go clean up the mess you just made and get more water! The other guards need it!" I was then whipped again.

I did as I was told and fetched the buckets I dropped. I didn't know how I was going to carry anymore heavy buckets because my shoulder and knee was throbbing. Not to mention my back ached plenty. I had to do it though, I couldn't let King Nazar win.

When I was finally brought to my cell that night I collapsed. I was so exhausted.

"Had enough of your punishment already?" The guard asked with a chuckle as he closed the cell and put the key in the lock.

He locked it but before he took the key from the lock there was a racket coming from one of the other cells. I watched as the guard turned to look at what was going on and then left to deal with it, leaving the keys in the lock. I quickly got up, took the key out and off the key ring, then put a different key in the lock. I then put the key to my cell in my sock.

When the guard came back and took the keys, he sneered at me before walking away. I fell back against the hay in my cell and sighed. Part one complete.

"Avery." The dwarf from the cell to my left whispered.

I crawled over to him. "What is it Groeff?" I asked, hoping he had good news.

"They'll be a horse waiting at the gate at midnight. The General is getting ready to go back to his camp." Groeff told me, "If you get there before he does, you might get through unseen."

My smile widened and I held his hands in mine, "Thank you so much Groeff." I said sincerely, "I'll come back to get you and the others out as soon as possible. I promise." I squeezed his stubby little hands and let go.

When the moon was almost in the centre of the sky I got up from my make-shift bed, hid the cordial in the band of my skirt and went to the cell door. I looked up and down the dimly lit corridor and didn't see anyone so I slipped the key from my sock and into the lock. When I got the cell open I stepped into the hall and crept down it silently.

I got out of the dungeon alright and crept through corridor after corridor. I had to hide from some guards every once in awhile but I got to the gate without alerting anyone. The horse was there just like Groeff said it would be and I smirked because it was unguarded. I looked to see if the gate was open and the bridge was down and let out a sigh of relief until I heard talking getting closer and closer. _It's now or never_, I thought and made a run for it. I hopped on the back of the horse and kicked it's sides, making it nay loudly and start moving.

"Stop her! She's escaping!" Shouted someone.

"Quickly close gate!"

"Draw the bridge!"

I already was passed the gate and hurried to get passed the bridge. _YES! _I screamed in my mind when I made it. I felt an arrow shoot passed my head and my eyes widened. _That wasn't something I was expecting_. I hurried to get out of their firing range and screamed when I got shot in the shoulder blade with an arrow. I didn't let it deter me though, I kept going. I heard galloping horses far behind me now and urged the horse to go faster.

I had to gallop along the edge of the forest so I didn't run into General Gladis soldiers instead of going in the direction I came from when I travelled to the castle. The men following me weren't letting up either so I would have to go into the forest at one point. _I'll wait until they start shooting_, I thought. As if on cue, arrow after arrow was being aimed at me so I made a sharp turn into the forest. _Idiots, don't they know that will only slow them down?_

A half hour later it sounded like the Kings men stopped following me which was good on my part considering I was getting very drowsy. The blood and pain from early today and now mixed with the lack of food and water was starting to hit me real fast. I didn't even have time to stop the horse before my arm went limb and my eyes closed. I passed out and fell off the horse hitting my head off of a tree root. I vaguely heard crunching footsteps and thought, _damn, they found me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A half hour later it sounded like the Kings men stopped following me which was good on my part considering I was getting very drowsy. The blood and pain from early today and now mixed with the lack of food and water was starting to hit me real fast. I didn't even have time to stop the horse before my arm went limb and my eyes closed. I passed out and fell off the horse hitting my head off of a tree root. I vaguely heard crunching footsteps and thought, **_**damn, they found me.**_

----------------

I woke up to a dull throb in my head and slowly opened my eyes. When my vision cleared I saw a young girl no older that 13 looking down at me. I sat up quickly and looked around frantically. I was in some kind of tent, laying on a cot.

A grin spread across the girls lips when she saw that I was awake and ran to the opening. "She's awake!" She called out.

Just then a girl, looking to be around my age came in the tent. "We're glad you're awake. We weren't sure if you'd wake up at all with the amount of injuries you received." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked and looked around once again. "And where am I?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy and this my sister Susan. My brothers Peter and Edmund found you in the forest and brought you here to Safe Haven." The younger girl replied.

"Lucy? Susan?" I asked and then something clicked, "The Queens of Old?" They nodded and I immediately started lifting up the hem of my blouse. "I have something that belongs to you." I said and then took the cordial from the waist band of my skirt and handed it to Lucy. I stole it from King Nazar but considering it wasn't his to begin with…" I let the sentence trail off.

"Oh thank you!" Lucy said and took the top off, "This will make healing you so much easier. Please, tip your head back and open your mouth."

Before I could open my mouth to protest, two boys came into the tent as well. One looking a bit younger than me and the other a few years older than me. I was about to greet them when Lucy interrupted.

"Please, tip your head back." She said.

"You should save it and let my wounds heal naturally. They'll be plenty more injured for you to heal when we save the Narnians in the castle." I told her.

"You're lucky to be alive as it is. Just take the potion." The older boy said. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Please?" Lucy asked with a pleading look in her eye.

I sighed and tilted my head back. She brought the cordial to my lips and put a drop in my mouth. I felt a tingling sensations run through and when it stopped I felt better. The pain was gone.

"Thank you." I told her and sat up right again. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt and made a face. My hair probably didn't look much better either. "I think I could use a bath." I stated.

"Probably, I can smell you from over here." The younger boy said.

"Come on, we'll take you to the stream to get you washed up." Susan said and helped me stand. "You'll have clean clothes to change into when we're done. While you were gone, one of nymphs made you a dress."

When we got to the stream, Susan and Lucy helped me wash up. I felt so refreshed when I was done. No dirt, no blood, no sweat. My hair was clean and felt light now, being free of all the grim and twigs it collected over the passed three days. I also felt more presentable to be in front of the Kings and Queens of Narnia now, especially since I'm wearing such a beautiful dress.

"You're beautiful." Lucy said to me when I was fully dressed.

"Uh, thank you…" I said, blushing a little. I'm not used to such compliments from anyone, especially a queen.

"You don't have to be so formal with us." Susan said as we were walking back to camp. "Here we maybe Kings and Queens but where we come from we're just regular people like you."

"Alright, that's good to know. It would have felt awkward saying 'your majesty' to people so young. No offence." I said.

"None taken."

"Lady Avery! Lady Avery! I'm so glad you're safe!" Said a little chipmunk as he ran up my dress and sat on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you too Cornhunter." I said with a smile.

"The Kings are holding a meeting now. They're coming up with battle plans." Cornhunter told us and then jumped to the ground to lead us to the clearing.

"They wont be expecting it. A frontal assault is the best option." I heard the blonde king say when me, Lucy, Susan, and Cornhunter arrived.

"I think you're wrong." I said to him. He looked at me with a glare. "I'm just saying that their numbers are to big. We'll surely die if we face them head on." I told everyone.

"Maybe you should leave the planning to people with a little more experience." He said harshly.

"Peter." Susan said in a warning tone. _So the hot head is Peter_, I thought.

Peter looked back at her and then turned back to the crowd. "The camp is just outside the forest. They have no protection but we do. Attacking head on will dwindle the number of soldiers and that will be a smaller army we have to fight at the castle." Peter went on.

"You're underestimating how big this army actually is." I interrupted again. "You think that just because their camp is huge that it must mean the army at the castle is smaller. It isn't, it's at least double, possibly triple the size at the castle. Besides, you can't even fight without your weapons."

"And how do you propose we get them?" Edmund asked before his brother could start an argument.

"During the three days I was there I mapped out the castle in my head. I know the basic layout, it's how I escaped. If I had a griffon fly me in, I'm sure I could break into the thrown room and get your weapons and get out without being seen." I said.

"You've risked your life once already," Susan said, "Let someone else go."

"It would be to hard. I wouldn't be able to make a physical map to give them." I said to her.

"Then someone should go with you." Gans said, stepping into the conversation.

"I'll go." Peter said. He seemed a little put out by me taking over the meeting.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"After dark." He said and walked into his tent which was off to the side of the clearing.

I went back into the tent I would be sharing with Susan and Lucy and laid down on my cot. I could use a little sleep. However, it wasn't coming to me. _He seems angry, particularly toward me, but why? _I haven't done anything to him.

So after hours of staring at the top of the tent, hoping I could at least get some sleep, Vixen came into my room and told me to get up. Apparently, Peter was planning to leave without me so I hurried and followed her to the middle of the clearing where he was getting ready to take off. While Peter was on the griffons back, I went and took it's foot before we started flying off. When the griffon realised I was there, he held me with both his feet.

"Glad you came to get me before leaving!" I shouted up to Peter angrily.

"You should have stayed behind. You'll only get in the way." He answered me, not even glancing down to look at me.

"You don't even know your way around the castle!" I exclaimed.

"I would have figured it out…"

"…and wasted to much time. Therefore risking getting caught." I snapped.

"It's more risk getting caught by you tagging along." He may be a king, but that doesn't mean he has to treat me like a burden. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be here.

The Griffon, who's name I now know as Galient, brought us and set us down in the middle of the courtyard before taking off again. We didn't want to risk him being caught and imprisoned or killed by the guards. Besides, it would also tip them off that we were here inside the castle walls. We told Galient though, to meet us on top of the castle wall by the gate in an hour. That should give us plenty of time to get in, get the weapons, and get out.

"Follow me." I whispered to Peter and started walking quietly along the wall of the courtyard until we went inside.

"I'm sure I can find my own way around, without any help from you." Peter said and started walking in front of me when we were inside.

"Lead the way then your majesty." I muttered sarcastically as I followed him.

We were going down corridor after corridor before Peter let out a low growl of frustration.

"Lost?" I asked smugly.

He turned and glared at me, "Just lead us to the thrown room now!" He exclaimed. He was a pit to loud meaning he might have drawn attention to us, so I quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged the way we had come and back through a set of corridors. We finally stood in front of a very tall door.

"This is it." I told him before going to the door and trying to open it. _Why is it so hard! _I thought as I struggled. I finally gave up and looked at Peter who was smirking at me.

"Having a bit of trouble?" He asked me smugly. I scowled because he was using the same condescending tone I was using on him just moments before.

"If you're done wasting time being a cocky prat, I suggest you help get the door open before we're caught and killed."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "It helps if you push, not pull."

I blushed in embarrassment and quickly entered the thrown room, Peter following behind me. I looked around once we entered and gasped, quickly running over to the table where the Kings and Queens weapons once were.

"He must have had them moved once I escaped." I said frantically. I looked around the thrown room once more.

"He must have thought we'd come back for them." He said and then turned towards the tall door we just entered, "This is just perfect." He muttered.

I walked over to him and looked at the door as well. Only I was looking at it in confusion. "What's perfect?" I asked.

"It was a set up." He said and looked to his right at the narrow window. "Follow me and stay close."

I did as I was told and followed him over to the window. Just then, I could hear marching down the hall and started to panic. Peter looked out the window and noticed there was a ledge and went through to stand on it. He leaned back in, holding out his hand, telling me silently to follow him. I took it and he carefully brought me out on the ledge with him.

"Be careful and be quiet." He whispered as we quietly crept along the ledge.

I jumped a little when I heard the tall doors to the thrown room being banged open and gripped Peters hand tighter. I could here the murmuring of the soldiers wondering where we were and how we found out it was a trap. I was so distracted with listening to what they were saying that I missed a step and nearly fell, causing me to yelp. I probably would have fell if Peter didn't turn to steady me.

"I told you to be careful!" He snapped quietly.

"I found them!" Called a soldier, leaning out one of the narrow windows in the thrown room.

"Now you've done it…Let's go, hurry." He said and started tugging me along more quickly.

When we got to another narrow window that lead to a different room we went through it. When I looked around I noticed quite a few books and a desk. We must have been in Nazar's study. Peter blocked off the door with some of the furniture and then started walking along the walls, looking for something.

I was still standing by the window we just came through and watched him. _What is he looking for? _I asked myself as he tapped on a wall, frowned and then walked over to a book case, shaking it a little. He sighed in relief as if he found what he was looking for and started pulling a book slightly before putting it back. He did this for a few more until he came upon one that didn't move as easily as the others.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously but let out a scream when I felt a hand close around my shoulder. I quickly turned, my shoulder ripping from the grasp of the soldier. This action just so happened to push him off balance and he fell backwards off the ledge. I leaned out the window and looked down with wide eyes before I was pulled back in.

"Don't worry about it." Peter told me, "He's done worse to the Narnians." He reasoned. There was then banging on the door as soldiers tried to get in the room. "We have to hurry, that barrier wont hold for long." He said and then guided me over to the bookcase.

He pulled on a book and then the bookcase opened to reveal a passage way. He pushed me through, following after me and then closed the passage way back up. It was dark except for the candle Peter took from the study. We went down the little narrow hall until it split into two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down.

"Which one do we take?" I asked curiously.

"Up probably leads to the Kings room but down could lead anywhere. In my secret passage at Cair Paraval, my secret passage leads from my study, straight to my room." Peter said.

"Is that how you knew there was a secret passage way in Nazar's study?" I asked.

He turned and smirked at me, "A King always has a secret passage in his study leading to his room." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wouldn't know." I said nervously and then glance at the two stairwells. "I think we should go down."

"We should go up. We don't even know where down leads." Peter said and then put his foot on the first stair leading up.

"And up may lead us right into captivity. You said yourself that it most likely leads to Nazar's bedroom. We should go down." I said and then stepped on the first bottom stair.

"Going down could lead us straight into the soldiers trying to capture us." He said and then turned to go up, thinking he won this argument.

"Fine, you go up the stairs if you want too." I said and then started down, "But I'm going down."

Peter quickly turned and followed after me. "What are you doing? We should go up. It's the safest way." He said, still following after me. "Would you just listen you stupid girl!" He caught my arm, to stop me but all it did was cause me to trip. I stumbled against the wall and something hard hit my side.

"Ouch!" I said and put my hand on the hard thing. "Peter, bring your candle here." I said. He did as he was told but with a little reluctance and when the candle glowed down on the object we saw that it was a doorknob. "Let's see what's inside shall we?" I asked and before Peter could stop me, I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

There was a torch already lit inside this small room and right in the centre lay the weapons of the Kings and Queens of Old.

"And you wanted to go up the stairs." I taunted as we walked over to the items.

Peter ignored me and took the nicest of the two swords that were there and strapped it to his hip. He then grabbed the small dagger and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist and strapped the dagger to my hip.

"This is only if you need to defend yourself. But make sure you give it back to Lucy when you see her. It is, after all, hers." He said and then put the bow and arrows and the other sword in the sac that he carried on his back. "I think we should leave now." He said and then started for the door.

I was staring at him but wasn't following. I was still in a daze from how close he'd just been to me. I don't know how to describe his smell but it was intoxicating. He didn't smell of cologne or anything a man of his age usually smells like. His smell was more natural, mostly the forest and something else I couldn't quite place as well.

"Are you coming or staying here?" He asked when he turned to look back at me from the doorway. His voice broke me from my daze and I followed him out. He started to go back up the stairs but I would have none of it. I was more stubborn than ever now because I hated that he made me lose all sense just by being close to me, so I started down the stairs. I heard him groan when he looked back at me and smirked.

He hurried down the stairs to catch up to me and then walked beside me. I ignored his protests to go this way and kept walking until we reached a stop. I pushed on the wall in front of us and gasped when it opened fast, causing me to fall on the floor. Peter stepped through and looked around at the room we just entered.

I got up from the floor and looked around too. I grinned and looked at Peter smugly. "Don't even say it." He said bitterly.

We were in the kitchen. I went to the fruit basket and grabbed an apple. I smiled at the taste of it, Peter watching me the whole time. "Apples are my favourite." I spoke, more to the room than to Peter.

"If we get to go to Cair Paraval before going back home you should check out the apple orchard. It has the best tasting apples in Narnia." He said.

"Cair Paraval?" I asked.

"The Castle me and siblings lived in when we were reigning over Narnia." Peter replied, "It's beautiful. It's built on a cliff over looking the sea."

"Sounds beautiful." I said quietly and stared at my half eaten apple.

"We should get a move on though," Peter said, "The hour is nearly up and the guards will probably find us soon.

I nodded and set my apple down. I lead us out of the kitchen and through a few corridors until we entered the courtyard again. Though that probably wasn't the best idea considering the courtyard was full of Nazar's army. They spotted us easily and started to attack. Peter pulled out his sword and immediately went to fight, telling me to stay behind him and to run to the meeting spot when he said so.

I was surprised at how well he was doing. There were so many soldiers coming at us but Peter was taking them all down so easily. He fought his way around, until we had a clear path to the stairs that would lead us to the top of the wall.

"Run now!" He shouted to me as he turned and started to run as well.

He grabbed my wrist as he ran passed me, getting me to run with him. We ran up the stairs until we were on top of the wall. Peter then turned toward the soldiers that followed us, only to see that some of them now had crossbows. Just when I thought we were going to get shot, Peter jumped over the wall, taking me with him. I screamed and then let out an 'oof' when we landed on something feathery soft.

I quickly sat up on my knees and glared at Peter. "Don't you ever! EVER! Do that to me again!" I snapped at him as Galiant flew back to the forest, avoiding the shots from the crossbows. He just chuckled and turned to look in front of him.

When Galient landed we noticed that he landed just on the outskirts of the forest. "This is as far as I can take you I'm afraid. The army will know where we're hidden if I fly over the forest and take you directly to the clearing and I'm to big to fly between the trees." Galient told us.

"We understand." Peter told him, "Thank you for all you've done. We'll see you back at camp." Galient then flew off to hide until it was safe to return to Safe Haven.

After an hour of us walking through the forest, we already started bickering. I can't remember why it started or what it was about, all I knew was that I couldn't back down. If he won this argument then his ego will just grow and that's the last thing I wanted. He already thought he was better than me and it annoyed me.

"….and I'm King, therefore you should listen to me." Peter finished.

"You are the most insufferable man I've ever met. You may be King here but back in England you're just a regular person like me. So I'm not giving you any special treatment just because of a title you possessed thousands of years ago!"

"You stupid little girl! If you want to be in this army you have to follow orders!" He shouted.

"I am NOT a little girl, in case you haven't noticed!" I snapped, "I also never asked to be apart of this army. I'll fight to bring Narnia to peace, but if being in this army means taking orders from the likes of you, I'd rather fight in my own one person army!" I then sat down on a tree stump.

Peter ran his hands through his hair. He was frustrated, that much was easy to tell. He seemed to let the argument drop though and sat down on a boulder across the small, cramped, clearing.

There was complete silence for ten minutes before Peter spoke, seemingly calmed down from our heated argument. "It's a warm night, we should try to sleep for an hour or two before heading back to camp. It's about another hours walk." He said and got up to go sit on the soft grass at the bass of a tree. He shifted a little until he was comfortable and then closed his eyes.

"How do you know we're an hour away?" I asked.

"The night me and my brother found you we were scouting the area around Safe Haven." He replied.

"And what way is the camp?" I asked. He pointed with his thumb in the direction Safe Haven was and I smirked.

I waited until I thought he was asleep and walked over to him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and whispered in his ear a few times. When he mumbled a little but didn't wake up, I started walking in the direction of the camp. _It will be a lot more peaceful trek if I walk there by myself_, I thought.

If I had to guess, I would say it was about 3:30 in the morning by the time I entered my tent back at camp. I was so tired and glad that I could sleep as long as I wanted. Before I went to my cot though, I walked over the sleeping Lucy as I un-strapped her dagger from my hip, briefly remembering the closeness of Peter when he put it on me. I placed it at the end of her bed and then walked to my cot to lay down.

"Avery?" I heard Lucy tiredly mumble, "You're back?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm back. Now go to sleep, you shouldn't be up at this time of night." I told her.

"Okay," She whispered, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied. As soon as I could hear Lucy's light breathing, I fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I had to guess, I would say it was about 3:30 in the morning by the time I entered my tent back at camp. I was so tired and glad that I could sleep as long as I wanted. Before I went to my cot though, I walked over the sleeping Lucy as I un-strapped her dagger from my hip, briefly remembering the closeness of Peter when he put it on me. I placed it at the end of her bed and then walked to my cot to lay down.**

**"Avery?" I heard Lucy tiredly mumble, "You're back?" She asked.**

**"Yes, I'm back. Now go to sleep, you shouldn't be up at this time of night." I told her.**

**"Okay," She whispered, "goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." I replied. As soon as I could hear Lucy's light breathing, I fell asleep as well.**

* * *

I was sleeping soundly when Peter arrived back at camp at around 6 in the morning. He stood outside Lucy, Susan, and my tent, debating on whether to go in or not. He finally went in to wake Lucy and Susan up to tell them the news but stopped in his tracks when he noticed me in my cot. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of me and left the tent, deciding on dealing with me at lunch; assuming that we both wouldn't be up until then.

He was right too, because it was the smell of lunch that woke me up and I immediately left my tent to join the others. I smiled slightly as I took my seat beside Lucy and Susan, there was no sign of Peter yet.

"How was your trip Avery?" Susan asked me.

"There were a few mishaps but everything turned out fine." I replied as I took a bite of my apple.

"Mishaps?" Edmund asked from across the table.

"Yes, it turns out Nazar expected someone to come in and retrieve your weapons." I told him, "It was a trap but we got out with no one getting hurt….on our side anyway." I added as an after thought. I remembered the man who fell out the window and the men Peter fought through to get us up the wall.

"It was a long walk back though. I was so tired when I got back last night." I said.

"You mean Peter wasn't with you?" Lucy asked worried.

"Oh, he decided to stop and catch a bit of sleep before walking the extra hour to sleep in a bed. I decided to come back though." I answered.

"Thanks for telling me that by the way." Said an angry voice from behind me.

I turned and looked back at Peter. He was wearing fresh clothes and scowl on his face. I held in a laugh at the sight of him. _Okay, now he has a reason to be cross with me_, I thought while giving him a smug smirk.

"I'm sorry, it's just you were already fast asleep when I decided to go back. I didn't want to disturb you." I said innocently and then took another bite of my apple.

"It _disturbed_ me to see you weren't there when I woke up!" He shouted, causing the creatures around us to stop what they were doing and look at what was going on.

I stood up and looked at him through my narrowed eyes, "I don't have to answer to you! How many times do you want me to tell you that!" I snapped as I crossed my arms.

"It would have been smart if you at least left me a note or something, telling where you ran off too so I didn't have to wake up and think the worst!"

"Wait a moment…" I said and then eyed him, "Were you _worried_ about me?"

"Of course I was!" He exclaimed without thought and then everyone went silent. "You are obviously an asset to our side. What good would you be, back in the hands of Nazar?" He quickly recovered.

I got really angry at that, "You insensitive, ignorant man!" I shouted as I walked closer and poked him in the chest repeatedly as I spoke, "I am a human being! Don't treat me like I. Am. Some. Kind. Of. OBJECT!"

I then turned on my heel and went back to my tent, leaving everyone - even the bewildered Peter - to stare at me as I went. When I entered, I noticed another beautiful dress laid out for that the nymph must have made. I took it and then grabbed some soap before leaving the tent and stomping my way toward the stream. Everyone was still watching me as I went. It was Susan that I faintly heard speak first.

"Now look what you've done." She said.

I set down the beautiful forest green dress on a rock and then started taking off the one I was wearing to take a bath. I was in the middle of pulling down the dress when I heard ruffling and crunching and waited for the person to reveal themselves. Lucy then came into view and I resumed taking my dress off.

"Avery?" She asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just need a nice cool bath to cool me down a bit." I said as I took the soap and stepped into the stream.

"He's never usually like this you know." She said.

"That may be so but I have yet to see another side to that prat." I said as I continued to wash. "Until he starts to see that I am not his enemy, I refuse to be nice to him."

"I really wish you would see reason." Lucy said, "He usually is a nice and kind person. I don't know what's wrong with him now though. He's usually so happy to be in Narnia but then again, that might just be the problem." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously as I looked at her.

"Well, last time he left Narnia he didn't have a problem with it because he accepted that he wasn't coming back." She said. "But now that he's brought back, he's going to have a harder time coming to terms with leaving it all behind again."

When I felt that I was clean enough I stepped from the stream and dried myself with my old dress before putting on my old one.

"None of us were supposed to come back after mine and Edmunds last visit but here we are." Lucy said as she stepped over to me to help lace up the back of my dress. "I don't know why, but Peter has always taken leaving the hardest. It's like every time he comes here, he leaves a peace of himself here. He's never quite whole when we return back to England each time."

When she finished lacing the back up, I turned and looked at her with a calculating gaze. _Is that why he's so bitter with me? _I asked myself but unable to voice it to Lucy.

"Then he needs to get over himself." I finally said and then grabbed the old dress and soap, before heading back with Lucy. She just shook her head slightly as she followed me.

I went back in my tent as soon as I arrived back in the clearing and put the dress and soap away. I sat on my cot and pondered to myself for awhile. I was trying to think up some answers but the more I thought, the more questions I came up with. For instance, _why was I chosen to come here? Why did Narnia's only hope at survival lie with the Kings and Queens? Why does Peter feel so strongly for Narnia?_ Actually, I think I figured out that last one because I'm starting to feel strongly for Narnia and it's inhabitants. It's a place unlike any other. My eyes widened at the thought, _am I actually relating__ to Peter Pevensie?_

I shook my head to clear it at least a little and left my tent only to see the occupants of Safe Haven in a riot. _Well this is odd_, I thought as I looked around at everyone. It looked like they were tidying up and trying to make things more presentable. They were even starting to put up a bigger tent. _Maybe they decided to give me my own_, I hoped and then scoffed at my own thought, _not likely_.

I saw Cornhunter scurry by and quickly scooped him up. "What is going on?" I asked.

"You mean no one has told you?" He asked and I shook my head, "Aslan is on his way." He seemed in awe just at the thought of soon being in this guys presence.

"Is he that important?" I asked.

The little chipmunk nodded his head vigorously, "Aslan is the King of all Kings."

I then let Cornhunter go. He hurried off saying something about organizing his nuts. I just shook my head and looked around a little more. The only other people not doing anything was the Kings and Queens so I walked up to them.

"Why aren't you guys helping out?" I asked them.

"We offered, but they wont let us." Edmund said.

Peter sighed, "It's always like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, forgetting who I'm being civil to.

"Watch this…" He said as a fawn carrying a basket was walking by, "Would you like me to carry that for you?" He asked.

"Oh, no your majesty. You and the other humans just relax. Everything is taken care of." He said, "Would you like anything though?"

"No thank you." Peter said, shaking his head.

"I see." I said as the fawn raced away.

"There isn't much now we can do but wait. Aslan will be here soon enough." Lucy said.

"You four know who Aslan is as well?" I asked.

"Of course we do, he's been there since the beginning." Susan said.

"He's the reason why we first came to Narnia." Edmund said, "Actually, he's the reason that anyone has come to Narnia."

I looked up at the sky in thought. Judging by the sun, it was getting to be about two-o-clock. "So I'm here, because Aslan wants me here?" I asked no one particular, "I have no special power." I said.

I heard Lucy giggle and looked over at her. "He didn't bring you here because you have special power, none of us do." She said, "You're here because of who you are."

I sighed and looked up to the sky through the tree's again, "I'm no one important."

Later that night I was walking through the woods. It was late evening, about 9:00 I think; the sun set not to long ago. It was peaceful and I felt happy. It was nice that I didn't have to worry about someone following me or hunting me down for a change. I knew I was well protected in this area. Peter, Edmund, and a few Centaurs were out patrolling the area earlier.

However peaceful this walk was though, it did have a purpose. I was looking for a certain blonde High King. I thought a lot about what Lucy said earlier at the stream and me and Peter should have a truce. We're acting like children, arguing like we are and it reminded me how Ms. McCready treated me back at my uncles house. I realised she was right to treat me like a child because I was one and that more than anything irritated me; I _really _don't like that woman.

When I finally found Peter he was sitting in the grass at a base of a tree, leaning back and staring up at the sky much like I was earlier. It made me wonder if we were more alike than I originally thought. He had a look of wonder on his face but at the same time he seemed contented to just _be_. I looked at him awhile longer before walking over to him and sitting beside him. He didn't seem to acknowledge my existence but I knew he knew I was there, he stiffened just the slightest when I made myself known. It was silent for a long while before one of us decided to speak.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Edmund and the Centaurs are already back at camp."

"I needed some time alone."

"To what?" I asked.

"Think…" He said, "With no one there to talk and disrupt the silence." He hinted.

"Oh, well that's going to be kind of hard with me here now isn't it." I said and he nodded thinking I was going to leave, "I guess that means you'll just have to think some other time." He turned to glare at me, only to see me smile. "You've finally taken your eyes from the sky I see."

"What do you want?" He said, he seemed tired. To tell you the truth, I was too.

"I want to talk with you. I'm tired of all the arguments." I said.

"Then don't start them." He said as if it was that simple.

"I don't!"

"You do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don- would you just listen to us? We sound like children!" I said exasperated. "I don't want to sound like that anymore. We're both adults and we need to act like it."

There was silence.

"Lucy told me something and I think I figured out why you're so bitter and angry toward me." I said.

Peter looked at me after that, "I don't know what you're talking about." He knew very well what I was talking about.

"I think it's because I was the one that brought you back to Narnia." I said and he did nothing so I assumed I was right. "Narnia is beautiful and wonderful and anyone would want to stay here forever if they had the chance and Nazar was gone. I understand why you love it so much and I'm sorry I brought you back here when it's just going to be taken away from you again." I finished.

Peter spoke up after a few more minutes of silence, "I lived a life time here once and it was great. I had everything I ever wanted and I could share it with my brother and sisters; I felt like I belonged. We didn't mean to go back the first time but we did and we were gone for a year. I yearned to come back and when we did, everything was different. I didn't know it anymore and I felt horrible. A King that didn't know his own land." He laughed bitterly.

"But we left again. That time we left, Susan and I weren't supposed to come back. Aslan told us that we learned everything we could from this world and that it was time to learn in our own. I accepted that we weren't coming back that time but I wanted to come back so bad. Over time though, I got used to living in England and accepted a little more each day that I wouldn't see Narnia again.

"It wasn't until I finally figured out a life for myself that I was thrown back into this world. I was angry at you at first but you were only doing what you were brought here to do. It was Aslan who is the one that brought us all here and I can't figure out why." He told me his story in a nutshell and I kind of felt for him.

"Maybe he thought you needed to come back here." I said and looked up to the starry sky through the tree's with Peter, "Maybe you've forgotten what you've learned." I remembered what Lucy told me at the stream, "and maybe he brought you back here to collect yourself too."

"To collect myself?" Peter asked, turning to look me in the eyes.

I smiled softly at him, not breaking eye contact until I started speaking, "Lucy told me that every time you left Narnia, you left a little of yourself behind. She said that each time you returned to England it's like you weren't whole." I explained, "Maybe you were brought back here, not only to relearn what you've forgotten, but to also take those pieces back to England with you, so that you can be whole again. Like closure."

I didn't give him much time to think about what I said before I stood up and grabbed his arms. I then proceeded to heave him up but it didn't seem to be working out so well. He just stayed sitting, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"I'm trying to pull you up so we can head back to camp. Your selfish time is over, it's time to help the Narnians." I said and then pulled on his arms again, "Aslan will be here tomorrow and the least we can do is have some sort of battle plan put into the works."

Peter stood up and looked down at me; he was taller than me after all, "Did you just call me selfish?" He asked.

"Considering all you've been doing since you got here is moping like a child, yes you're selfish. There are more pressing matters to deal with besides your feelings." I said and then turned to walk away…or I would have if Peter didn't grab my arm.

"I thought you said you didn't want to argue with me anymore?" He asked.

I noticed his face was quite close to mine but kept my calm, "We're not arguing are we? I'm just stating a fact. Now let's go back." His scent was running through my nose and I tried very hard to stay focused.

"It's you saying stuff like that, that starts the arguments in the first place." He said, his eyes narrowing now.

"Actually, it's your arrogant and insensitive pratness that starts all the arguing." I replied and then pulled my arm from his grasp when he loosened it. "I don't know what Lucy was talking about, you don't have a kind bone in your body whatsoever. I can't believe I actually thought that she might be right."

I then realised I was talking to air. I looked to my left and saw Peter already headed back to camp and ran after him. _How dare he not listen to me when I'm insulting him!_

"Why are you walking away! I was talking to you!" I shouted, finally catching up to him and walking by his side.

"Actually, you were more insulting me than anything." He said, "But to answer your question I decided to give you what you wanted." _I'm lost_. "I walked away instead of arguing with you, that is what you wanted isn't it?" He said it without even taking a glance at me.

"NO!" I exclaimed and then furrowed my eyebrows as Peter stopped walking and looked at me. "I mean yes. That is what I wanted." I said but I was still confused, "I don't know." I finally decided.

"Then what do you know?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, "I…I…I know I want to get back to camp! Let's go and stop dawdling!" I snapped and walked passed him to go back. I completely missed the smirk that formed on Peters lips as he followed me.

When Peter and I arrived back at the clearing, I stomped over to my tent and went inside while Peter walked over to sit with his brother.

"What did you do now?" Edmund asked, taking his eyes off the entrance of my tent to look at his brother, "She went to apologise to you and she come back angry?"

"Let's just say that we're just fine with the level of our communication." Peter said, causing me to open the flap to my tent and throw a bar of soap at his head. "Ow." I heard him mutter and could picture him rubbing the back of his head with a frown on his face.

"Serves him right." I murmured, smiling a little.

* * *

Everyone was assembled for a meeting within a half hour of our return. It's been 20 minutes and so far unproductive. We couldn't come up with a proper strategy. That is until Peter opened his big mouth.

"Alright! I've got it!" He said. He seemed to be in a chipper mood and I had no idea why when everyone else was nearly falling asleep. "We'll infiltrate the castle. We'll have a bunch of us flown in and quietly move through the castle, taking out as many guards as we can until we're caught. We'll get the gate open and then signal the rest of our army in for the battle." He said.

"Isn't that what we-" Edmund was cut by me.

"No, that wont work." I said, stepping into the centre of the clearing, "You're forgetting about the prisoners. They'll be killed as soon as Nazar hears that his castle is being invaded."

"Look, I get that you're trying to help but I have this sorted. I've done this before." Peter said.

"And you remember how well it turned out the last time you went with this plan." Lucy said, stepping up beside me. "The past is there so that we may learn from our mistakes, not remake them." She said.

"This time there wont be a glitch in our plan." Peter said, "Nazar isn't going to kill them. He would have no one left to work for him."

"He'll kill them and capture more! He'll have the chance, especially if we'll be within his walls." I pleaded, "Please, let's think up another plan."

"There are no other plans!" Peter snapped, his good mood gone, "The prisoners will be fine!"

"Stop acting like you know of the situation when you don't! You don't know what it's like within those walls!"

"And you do!" He shouted, glaring at me.

"I lived it!" I glared right back at him, "For three days I was one of his slaves. I was only fed bread, rice soup, and water when I behaved. That wasn't very often. They would even withhold water with the slightest mishap, like tripping. I was beaten at least once a day, sometimes more. I got so weak, so fast and I was still made to do the harshest chores. You saw the condition I was in when you found me."

"We thought that was from your escape." Edmund said. I looked over to him and the girls. Lucy was near tears and Susan looked on with sympathy.

"I wish that's all it was but no." I said and then looked to Peter, "Just think, I was only there for three days. The prisoners were there for much longer. So please, can we make our first priority them?" I asked.

He looked away for a moment to look at all the Narnians that were surrounding us at the edge of the clearing and then looked back at me. "If we sneak in, can you lead us to the dungeons without being caught?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow night. We'll let Aslan know of our plan tomorrow and until then, the meeting's over."

As Peter walked passed me I whispered a thank you to him. He stopped and faced me then. Looking at me as if he was studying me. We just stood there staring at each other as the others departed. 'Let's leave them be.' I could hear Susan whisper to Lucy and Edmund.

"What?" I finally asked. His staring was unnerving.

"It's admirable how you can feel the need to protect those you met not even a week ago. From what I was told, you spent only an evening with them before heading off to the castle and risking your life." He said.

I smiled, "They grow on you. It's so easy to make friends with these people." I replied. As if on queue, Cornhunter rushed up to me and crawled up my dress to sit on my shoulder.

"Hello Cornhunter." I said, my smile widening.

"Hello Lady Avery." He said back, "Is it true that you're going to help free the prisoners tomorrow night?" He asked excited.

"Yes, I promised them I would set them free as soon as I could." I replied.

"So my father is going to come home then?" He asked.

"It's always good to have hope." I replied, "It's Peter who should be the one receiving your gratitude though." I said and looked at Peter, "He's the one that's going to lead the troops and he's the one who made the decision to go."

"Could you walk a little closer to him then?" Cornhunter whispered in my ear. I nodded and stepped closer to Peter. "A little more." I stepped even closer. "A few more steps should do it." He said, not even bothering to whisper this time. When I was just under a foot away from Peter, Cornhunter looked at him. "Thank you, your majesty. For helping the Narnians win back their land and trying to help our family come back to us."

"It's a little early for your thanks. Come again after the plan has been successful." Peter said, shaking the chipmunks little paw. Cornhunter nodded and then ran back down my dress and scurried away.

Peter looked at me smiling. His scent once again put me in a sort of daze and I didn't feel like snapping myself out of it until, "Avery? Are you alright?"

My eyes focused on his face after he spoke. "You called me by my name." I said quietly.

"Aren't I allowed?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's just that, that was the first time you said my name." I said, "I feel like you see me as an equal now."

"But you're alright?" He asked me again.

I nodded again and smiled at him, "Perfectly fine."

"Then would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"I would but not tonight, I'm tired." I answered, "How about tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"Sounds good." He said and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight." He then walked to his tent and went inside.

"Goodnight." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I nodded, "It's just that, that was the first time you said my name." I said, "I feel like you see me as an equal now."**

"**But you're alright?" He asked me again.**

**I nodded again and smiled at him, "Perfectly fine."**

"**Then would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.**

"**I would but not tonight, I'm tired." I answered, "How about tomorrow morning after breakfast?"**

"**Sounds good." He said and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight." He then walked to his tent and went inside.**

"**Goodnight." I whispered.**

--------------

After breakfast the next morning I found myself walking along side Peter through the forest. I was currently wearing a black dress with white sleeves, laced at the elbow before billowing out. To complete the look there was a white sash around my waist. It was easy to move in which would do well for tonight when we go back to the castle to rescue the enslaved Narnians. I had a black leather bodice that I would be wearing later for protection as well. My long dark hair was currently down and flowing down my back, that would have to be pulled back later tonight too.

I took a glance at what Peter was wearing as we continued to talk, it seems like the nymphs decided to make us match today. He had a white shirt underneath his black leather tunic and black pants. His sword was strapped to his hip as usual, his hand resting on the hilt. He seemed genuinely interested as I told him of my life in Canada.

"So what brought you back to England then?" Peter asked me.

"I have a great Uncle that lives in the country. I was sent to live with him because I'm still underage and he's my last living relative." I replied.

"You're parents?" He asked as he stopped walking and turned to face me.

I looked back at him and hesitated before replying, "They died about a month and half ago. Car accident. It was a nasty one too. 5 car pile up, no survivors."

"I'm sorry to here that."

"I don't want pity. It's why haven't told any of you earlier." I said and continued to walk.

I heard Peter start to walk again too and then he was beside me, "Then I wont give you pity, I'll give you-"

"I don't want sympathy either." I said harshly and came to an abrupt stop to glare at him.

He smiled softly at me and put his hand on my upper arm, "I was going to say empathy." He said and the look he gave me turned slightly sad. "My father went off to fight in the war. He didn't come back."

I put my hand on his and slowly removed it from my arm. I held it a few moments before completely letting it go and sighed. "Can we just…change the subject please?" I asked and he nodded.

We were just about to continue walking once again when I tripped over a tree root and started to fall. Peter grabbed my hand and spun my around into his body so we were front and front. My free hand landed on his chest.

"You should watch where you're going, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He asked with a smirk on his face, which was just a few inches away from mine.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart beat and even my breath. I don't know if my reaction was from the almost fall or our closeness. I was being held flush against him, his one hand holding mine, his other around my waist. _And_ _I thought our other encounters were close_, I thought.

"Th-that tree root came out of nowhere." I said, my voice quivering a little bit and then looked down to look at the root so I could avoid his eyes but my eyes widened at what I saw, or didn't see I should say. "Where is it?" I asked as I pushed Peter away slightly. He kept the hand on my waist and I was very aware of it.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"The tree root I just tripped over!" I exclaimed, "It was there but now it's gone!"

"I don't think there was a tree root Avery. I think you just tripped over your own two feet." He said, "You don't have to hide your clumsiness from me you know. I wont think any less of you."

I turned to look at him, "I am not clum-" My eyes narrowed when I saw the smile on his face. "It was your fault wasn't it? You did something…I don't know how but that tree root was there because of you."

"Honestly, how can I make a tree root come and go as I please?" He said with a roll of his eyes, taking his hand from my waist to cross his arms.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and turned to face him fully. "The trees are alive too aren't they? It only makes sense."

"That's impossible." He said. Though the way he said it showed he was nervous about something, "You can't possibly believe that."

"Before I came to Narnia, animals couldn't talk and creatures like Minotaur's or Fawns were fairytales. So yes Peter, I do believe the tree's are alive here." I then thought about what I just said and shook my head, "I mean to say, here in Narnia, tree's have the ability to think for themselves." I corrected. "The question is though, why are you and the trees conspiring against me?" I accused him with the point of my finger.

"We're not conspiring against you!" He defended as he stepped backwards. I was walking toward him with a deadly glint in my eye.

"Then explain why I almost tripped over a tree root that just so happens not to be there anymore, and the fact that you seemed all smug when it happened."

"I don't know what the tree's are planning!"

"Then why did you seem nervous before?" I asked, still in an accusing tone. I was still walking toward him and he was still taking careful steps backward.

"Because I knew you would blame me an-ooof." He said as he tripped over a tree root and landed on his back in a patch of grass.

I stood at his feet with a smirk, "Maybe you weren't planning it to begin wi-ahhh." Something pushed me in the back and I landed on top of Peter before rolling to my side to lay beside him.

"I think they're conspiring against _us_." He replied with a little surprise etched into his voice as he lifted himself on his elbows and looked at me. I did the same and looked at him.

"Why would they be doing that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe they see something that you two don't…" Said a deep, almost purring voice.

Peter and I turned our heads to see a lion and moved quickly. While I decided to stand, Peter moved to kneel down and bow his head. I stared curiously at him and then at the lion nervously.

"You can rise, High King Peter." And then Peter stood beside me, looking at the lion in awe.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked.

The lion and Peter both let out a small chuckle and Peter looked at me, a twinkle in his eye. "Avery, I would like you to meet Aslan."

"ASLAN!" I screamed in shock and then looked at the lion again before bowing myself.

Aslan let out another deep chuckle and spoke, "You may rise as well Lady Avery." and I did so, a look of shock still etched on my features.

"I'm terribly sorry your majesty. But you aren't at all what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting?" He asked. The amusement was evident in his eyes.

"Well…someone a little less hairy and a little more human." I replied and blushed, "Then again. I should have been expecting someone a little more Narnian and human doesn't quite cut it."

He smiled at me and I stared at him in awe just like Peter had. He is the most magnificent creature I ever laid eyes on and I could tell just by looking at him that he was fair and kind. I couldn't help but think that Narnia couldn't be represented by anyone better. Lions are brave, loyal, chivalrous, courageous, strong, noble…it fits perfectly.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear Aslan tell Peter to gather the Narnians for a meeting and to let them know that he has arrived. I didn't even feel Peter give my arm a light squeeze before he left to follow orders. The only thing that broke me out of my thoughts and awe was Aslan when he let out a deep cough.

When I focused in on his face, he spoke. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh…yes, I just wanted to know…Why me?" I asked as I sat down on a near by boulder.

"You mean why are you here?" He asked and I nodded in confirmation. "You're here to help."

"I know that but why am I here to help? I'm no one important. There is nothing special about me." I said. I desperately wanted to know why I was chosen.

"You're here, dear one, because you wanted to be here." He replied. I was confused now. "What was it you said, the night you're parents died?"

I closed my eyes and thought back, trying to remember, "I was alone in my room. I was crying and I said….I said, 'I wish I could go to another world and forget any of what has happened.' But me saying that wouldn't bring me here. Besides, I haven't forgotten." I replied.

"And that is a lesson that you needed to learn." Aslan said wisely, "You cannot just forget the pain of loosing a loved one, you can't run away from it and you can't make the pain stop; it wont lessen either. It will always be with you."

"Then how do I live?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes. Talking about it made the ache grow stronger.

"Time, dear one. Over time, it will be easier to bare."

"And that's why I'm here? To be taught a lesson? It seems pretty extreme to go through all this trouble."

"What have you seen since you've been here?" Aslan asked me.

"I've seen suffering, so much suffering." I said, shaking my head. The tears finally let loose at the thought of all the Narnians suffering. "Families have been torn apart, people have been killed, loved ones lost. It's horrible."

"You let yourself cry for them and not for yourself." Aslan said, "You understand them and they see that. Your empathy alone gives them hope."

"The Kings and Queens give them hope." I replied.

"If not for you, the Queens and Kings would not be here. The power to bring them to Narnia left my hands a long time ago."

I don't know how he did it but I felt so much better and my head felt lighter. Most of my questions have been answered, though a new one had been formed.

"If I'm here to help now, what happens when it's time to go back?" I asked.

"You will find where you belong." He answered and then turned to walk toward camp.

_What the __bloody __hell was that supposed to mean! _I shouted in my head and stood up to follow after him. Does that mean I belong here in Narnia or back in England? Just when I thought my questions were answered he goes and piles on other ones. _He's just as evasive as my uncle!_

When we arrived in the clearing, everyone was there for the meeting. They also all bowed when they saw Aslan. _He truly is their leader_, I thought as I went and stood beside Lucy and Susan.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked me, "You were gone quite sometime."

"You've also been crying." Lucy said. Making Peter and Edmund - who were standing beside Lucy - look over at me.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Actually, I feel much better, better than I have in weeks." I said with a smile.

The meeting went on for hours and I was zoning in and out. The only thing I've got out of this, is Peter informing Aslan of tonight's plans and the plan for the real battle. No doubt when Nazar finds out his prisoners are gone he's going to come looking for us and we need to be ready. I knew this, yet I couldn't bring myself to be interested. My thoughts kept straying to what's going to happen when it's all over and to Peter. I had fun this morning on our walk and I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Aslan didn't show up. _Was Peter leaning in, or was that my imagination?_

"And who will rule when Nazar is gone?" Asked Gen, bringing me back to attention.

"Narnia always has a King and Queen and they never fail to come back when we're in need." Aslan replied, "After we defeat Nazar, Narnia will be in peace and as long as our Kings and Queens stay true, it will remain that way." He said and then gave a look to the five of us.

"I think he just said that Narnias turmoil is your fault." I said the Kings and Queens of Old.

"It makes sense." Lucy said, "When ever we lose our faith in Aslan or Narnia, something bad happens here."

"I guess that means you're all going to have to stay true to Aslan." I said with a smile.

"Not just us, you too." Edmund said.

"But I'm not royalty." I said confused.

"No, but you're as good as." Edmund replied with a smile.

I gave a small smile and turned to look at Aslan, who was looking at me with a knowing look before getting on with the meeting. _What does he know that I don't? _I thought myself and then rolled my eyes, _Perfect__, another question_.

-----------

I was being held by a griffon, just like many others as we headed for the castle. We circled it a bit to map out where the guards were before some troops landed to take them out. The griffons then took those troops and headed back to Safe Haven as me, Peter and a few others were set down in the court yard. I told a dwarf and fawn where the main gate was and to get it open as quickly as possible. Then I lead Peter, Edmund, and a few other troops along the way to the dungeons. As we went along I would get someone from our group to stay at every corner to be a look out until we were in the dungeon and it was just me Peter and Edmund left.

"This plan better work. We can't afford to lose anyone." Peter said.

"Would you shut up." I snapped at him in what I thought was a quiet voice but the dungeon guard heard me anyway.

"Oi! 'Ho's there?" He demanded as he turned the corner. Once he spotted us his eyes narrowed and drew his sword. Edmund, however, was faster and knocked the guard out cold.

"He'll be out for awhile." He said as he rummaged through the guards pockets and pulled out a ring full of skeleton keys. He turned to us and held them up, "We should hurry though. We don't know when the guards are going to change over."

"You're amazing Edmund!" I hugged him, took the keys and headed down the narrow hall of the dungeon and opened the gates one at a time.

"Hurry everyone…" I said, loudly enough for them to hear but quietly enough as to not attract unwanted attention, "Anyone able to walk, be as quietly as you can and follow King Edmund." I said.

A majority of the Narnians captured could still walk, albeit slowly, and came out of their cells. You could see the joy and hope on their faces as they murmured 'thank yous'. Edmund lead them out the door and pointed them down the hall to the first lookout, and they told them to go around the corner and down the hall to the second lookout. The pattern continued.

When the last prisoner, that was able to walk, left the room Edmund came back in and him, Peter and I set about to find any living Narnians left. "We should have brought Lucy." I said quietly as we walked along the hall, "She would have been able to heal the injured enough so that they could walk."

"But Lucy isn't here, so we'll have to make do." Peter told me.

"But we wont be able to save them all." I said as I pulled a dog out from a cell. He had two broken legs and it looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Would this help?" A bear - who came with us being carried by two griffons - came into the dungeons with a wagon.

Peter, Edmund and I looked at each other and smiled. "It will be perfect." I said, "do you think you could pull it for us?"

"It would be my honour." The bear said, before bowing a bit.

I flapped my hand at him while I blushed, "There is no need to bow to me, I'm no one special." I was a bit embarrassed.

Peter and Edmund smirked at each other before bowing to me as well. This just made me go redder. "Oh please, now you're just being prats."

Peter straightened and walked over to me, "But Milady, why shouldn't you be bowed to?"

"Surely someone as great as you deserves the up most respect from the people." Edmund added as he stood and came up to me as well.

"Sod off…The both of you and lets get this over and done with. We're running out of time." I said. I tried to make myself seem more annoyed then embarrassed but it wasn't working that well.

"As you wish Milady." Peter and Edmund said in unison before picking up the injured and placing them carefully on the wagon. The bear came to help as well, while I looked for other survivors.

When I thought I was done I started to head back but stopped outside a familiar cell. I passed it a few times but this time it caught my attention because of who I finally noticed who was in it.

I heard Peter tell Edmund and the bear to take the wagon and go while he came to get me. I ignored this though and quickly unlocked the cell door before running in and dropping to my knees beside the dwarf.

"Groeff?" I asked quietly, tears pooling in my eyes, "is that you?" I turned the dwarfs head toward me and gasped in shock. It was Groeff but his face was caked in blood.

"Groeff, please speak. You're not allowed to be dead!" The tears spilled, "I said I would come back to save you and I did, so let me save you!" my voice was getting louder and I heard footsteps starting to run in my direction. I felt for Groeffs pulse but there wasn't one, causing me to let out a soft sob.

"Avery?" Peter asked once he was at the entrance to the cell. He walked over and kneeled down beside me, pulling me into a side hug.

"He was my friend." I said through tears, "He helped me escape and I said I would come back to save him and the rest."

"We have to go." Peter told me softly, "He wouldn't want you to stay here crying for him, waiting to get captured all over again."

"I can't leave him here like this." I said.

"He's dead Avery. There is nothing we can do for him now."

"You're wrong!" I snapped, and turned to glare at him, "We have to take him with us."

"Avery…"

My gaze turned pleading, "Please Peter. Can we please take him with us."

Peter let out a tired sigh and nodded, "Alright, we'll take him with us."

Peter hoisted Groeff onto his shoulder and then motioned for us to leave and we did. We followed the path we used to get here, the lookout already gone with the rest of the escapees. We were about to turn a corner when we heard voices coming our way. My eyes widened in fear as I looked around, there was nowhere to hide. I looked at Peter and his eyes narrowed at the wall. He set down Groeff and put his finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet.

He drew his sword and waited a moment before stepping around the corner, affectively drawing the attention of the two guards that were walking in this direction. I pressed myself against the wall, clenching my eyes closed and covering my ears. I didn't like the sounds of the clashing swords.

A moment later I felt a hand on my arm and my eyes shot open, my mouth ready to let out a scream before a hand covered it. My vision focused on the figure in front of me and I visibly relaxed before throwing myself at him. Peter was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged me back.

"I'll protect you." He whispered to me. I let go of him as he took a small step back. We stared at each other for awhile and I felt a feeling grow strong inside me. I didn't have time to analyze it right now though so I pushed it to the side and broke our eye contact. It was something I would have to think about later; and I definitely would.

Peter turned toward Groeff and picked him up so we could continue to move quietly again. I felt like an idiot for reacting the way I did but for some reason, I felt it was okay to let Peter see me like that.

I looked down at my hand, that was clasped by his. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose me as we made our way to the front gate. When it was in sight, we could see Edmund waiting for us, two griffons by his side. We cautiously looked around before making a run for it just as Edmund was waving his hands indicating for us not too. We stopped half way there when we noticed his motions and quickly looked around. There were about ten men from Nazars army aiming cross bows at us.

"RUN!" Peter shouted and we ran just the men fired.

We ran as fast as we could, narrowly missing the arrows. We noticed the gate starting to come down and pushed ourselves to run even faster. We ended up making it through before it was to small for us to run through and ran into the middle of the field to meet Edmund. Cross bows were still firing at us, and now at the escaping prisoners who were ahead of us, still running as fast at they could. _They have to make it, they just have too_, I thought. But even as I thought it, I saw some of the ones who weren't quite fast enough get shot down. I tried to keep myself from crying as we reached Edmund who took me and grabbed onto the Griffons foot as he took off.

Peter hung onto Groeff as he took the foot of the other Griffon and we headed back to Safe Haven. I looked down at the field below us at the prisoners. Even though the shooting stopped, quite a few of them had died. I felt horrible. _I should have been able to save them all_. I looked away and ahead of me to the forest. We would be flying over head of the rescued Narnians until they reached the forest. Me, Edmund and Peter would then walk the rest of the way with them. We wouldn't be getting back to camp until morning. _It gives me time to collect myself_, I thought with a frown, while lifting my arm up to wipe away my oncoming tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter hung onto Groeff as he took the foot of the other Griffon and we headed back to Safe Haven. I looked down at the field below us at the prisoners. Even though the shooting stopped, quite a few of them had died. I felt horrible. _I should have been able to save them all_. I looked away and ahead of me to the forest. We would be flying over head of the rescued Narnians until they reached the forest. Me, Edmund and Peter would then walk the rest of the way with them. We wouldn't be getting back to camp until morning. _It gives me time to collect myself_, I thought with a frown, while lifting my arm up to wipe away my oncoming tears.**

* * *

I stood off to the side and watched as everyone was reunited with all the surviving prisoners from the castle. It was a tearful sight to see. Family, friends, lovers were back together again and they started to celebrate. That's the one thing I didn't understand though. How could they celebrate when Nazars men are probably preparing to come for us right now. We'll most likely be going to war tomorrow but everyone is smiling, laughing and having fun. War is not something to be happy about.

I tried to put a smile on my face as I saw Susan walk up to me. I think she saw through it though or at least saw that is was forced. Her smile turned into a small frown when she came to stand in front of me. I turned my eyes to the ground and then she turned around to face the celebration while stepping back to stand beside me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, my eyes drifted back to the happy Narnians. Lucy and Edmund were dancing around with the Dryads and Fawns. Peter was off talking to Aslan about something in his tent.

"I just don't understand." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What don't you understand? Don't you celebrate when you're happy?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't understand why they're happy when we could be going into battle tomorrow. There is nothing to celebrate when lives will be lost." I explained.

"But their not celebrating the war that's tomorrow. That's not happening until _tomorrow_." She told me. I looked at her curiously, "What I mean is, is that they're happy to be reunited with their loved ones. That's what their celebrating; right now."

"I know but why celebrate now when they'll just get ripped away from each other again."

"That's just it isn't it?" She went on, "Wouldn't you want to celebrate while you still can instead of waiting and never being able too? Wouldn't you want to see your loved ones for what could be the last time and have a good time with them?"

Her words hit me hard. She was right. If I could see my parents one last time just for a short while I would want to make the best of it. I would smile and laugh with _knowing_ that it could be the last time I see them, no matter how much it would hurt later.

"You should come join the festivities. You'll feel better. You look a little pale so go get a drink first." She said and then went over to a small group of nymphs. I would have went with her, only I didn't feel quite so up to it. I don't think my breakfast agreed with me; I have a stomach ache.

A child centaur came up to me after a little while and she held out a small flower to me with a timid smile. "I want to thank you for helping my big brother come home. You made me and my Mommy really happy." A genuine smile came to my lips at that and I took the flower. "It's a lily and it means purity, for your pure and good heart."

"Thank you…"

"My name is Cyntha."

"Thank you Cyntha." I said and then put the flower in my hair that was still tied back. She smiled again and then went back to her family.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I looked over to what they were looking at. Peter and Aslan just came out of their tent. Everyone bowed so I figured I should do the same and got down to one knee. It was completely silent for a few moments before I could hear footsteps and then saw familiar black boots stop in front of me. I looked up and blushed a little before standing up straight.

Peter stood their smirking at me and I crossed my arms, my eyes shutting in annoyance. I couldn't explain the feeling I had. I felt like shivering from our proximity. I was amazed, annoyed, frustrated, happy, nervous, anxious all at the same time. My heart beat rabidly but my breathing stopped, my stomach fluttered but sank at the same time. My brain fuzzed for a moment before something became so clear it hit me in the face. I felt something for him. However clear this realization was however, didn't tell me how far these feelings go. They were strong though.

"So you've finally decided you should bow to me, I see." The smirk was still plastered on his face.

I turned my slightly reddening cheek away from him. "I was not bowing to you and I would never, so don't get your hopes up. It was Aslan I was bowing for." By now, everyone was back to their festivities.

I felt him take my hand and pulling to uncross them, making my other arm fall to my side. I then looked at him, noticing that the smirk turned from smug to playful. "That's good. I wouldn't want to dance with you if you felt that you need to bow to me." He said.

My eyes widened a bit, "D-dance with me?" I asked nervously. He nodded, smiling now. _I can't dance_! I thought and tried to think of something. I finally got it and ripped my hand away before turning away from him with my arms crossed. "And what makes you think I would dance with you?" I asked, acting smug. I didn't see Peters smile drop a little.

"I suppose you don't have to." He said. I heard the odd tone to voice. "I just thought I'd ask. I'll leave you be then."

As he turned to walk away I turned to face him once again and lightly grabbed his hand to stop him. "Peter, wait." I said. He looked at my hand and then at me, curiously. "It's not that I don't want too, it's just that…I…can't." I said quietly and looked to the side.

Peter lifted his free hand took my chin lightly to turn my face toward him. He was smiling again. "Anyone can dance." He said, "Let me show you." His turned his hand in mine so that he was holding my hand as well, not just me holding his. He then proceeded to pull me toward him.

"I'm going to fall." I said as he put my free hand on his shoulder and his on my waist. We started to move to the semi-fast/semi-slow song.

"I wont let you." He replied as he guided me. I was very tense. "Relax, you'll be fine."

Little did he know that me being worried of falling isn't the only reason why I was tense. Our closeness was driving me insane. I wasn't breathing properly and I felt light-headed. I could tell my face was flushed and I felt warm too. Almost as if I had a fever…_wait a moment_. I stopped dancing with Peter and put my hand to my forehead.

"Avery?" Peter asked, his hands were resting on my biceps. "Avery, are you alright?" His voice was getting further and further away.

"I don't feel so well." Right after I spoke I doubled over and vomited before passing out.

I blinked a few times before focusing on the tent ceiling and sitting up. I yawned as I looked around and realised that I'm in my tent. It was a bit chilly and I could only assume that it's early evening; around supper time. _How did I get in here? _I asked myself. The last thing I remember is dancing with Peter and then feeling ill. _Since when does he make me ill? _

"Oh good, you're awake." Lucy said as she came in with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry considering you haven't eaten anything all day except for breakfast, but we both know where that ended up." She said with a smile and then sat the tray on my lap.

"Thank you." I replied as I took a little bit of potato.

"It's no problem. You gave us quite a scare you know. Even Peter." She explained, "He didn't even complain when you got sick on his shoes." She then giggled. "After he carried you in here however, he vowed that he was going to throw up on your shoes the next time he gets sick."

I made a face, "Can he be anymore childish. It's not like a meant too."

"That's just Peter." Lucy replied, "He's putting on a brave face."

"What for?" I was curious.

"He cares deeply for you, you know. But he didn't want to act like anything was wrong in front of the rest of us. If anything were to happen to you, the Narnians would be discouraged. They call you their hope for a reason."

That made me wary. Something must have happened to me then. Something more than just a bad egg at breakfast. Something is off about this whole situation and Lucy must know. _But why is she keeping it from me?_

"What exactly _did _happen Lucy?" I asked as I started to get up, putting the tray of food beside me.

"No please, you mustn't get up. Sit back down."

I didn't listen and stood up but collapsed just as someone else came into the tent. I looked up and saw Edmund and Susan.

"What is going on?" I asked fiercely. Edmund came over and lifted me back on my cot and after that I pushed him away. "Why wont the three of you answer me!" I demanded. Peter then came in after hearing my outburst.

"You three can leave us. I'll tell her now." He said. And Susan, Edmund, and Lucy did as they were told.

After they left, Peter spoke again as he took a seat beside me on the bed. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. The celebration is still going on and I had to keep up appearances. They would have noticed something was wrong if I stayed in here all day."

"What exactly is wrong?" I asked, "Why can't I stand up?" I could feel myself beginning to panic.

"Shh…calm down. You'll be back on your feet again in a few hours. Aslan had us mix up a concoction that would counter-act the poison. We gave it to you an hour ago while you were sleeping."

"Poison!"

"I said CALM down." He said frustrated and then took three deep breaths to calm himself too. "When you fainted I saw a small dart embedded in your neck. You must have been shot with it on our way out of the castle. It's a slow reacting poison that was spreading through your body."

I frowned and touched my neck. "I didn't feel anything hit my neck when we were escaping last night."

"It's because of the adrenaline that was moving through your body. You were to focused on escaping to notice." He replied. "That's all behind us though. What matters now, is that you're going to be fine. We got rid of the poison fast enough so that there wont be any long term affects.

I looked down at myself then and noticed that I was wearing a dark blue night gown and blushed. "Who changed me?" I asked.

"Susan and Lucy did. They thought you might be a little more comfortable." I nodded. "Nazar and his army are on their way. They'll be close to the forest by mid morning. A griffon told us earlier."

"So there is going to be a war?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I wish there was someway to win without fighting."

"Me too."

"But there isn't?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Afraid not." He replied, staring right back.

"I guess you'll have to teach me to sword fight then."

"What? why?" Peter exclaimed, his eyes widening a bit.

"Well, I'm going to have to learn a weapon in order to fight. Did you want Susan to teach me archery?" I asked curiously.

"NO!" He shouted. "I don't want you to fight at all!"

"What?! I have to fight!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Why?!"

"SO I CAN PROTECT EVERYONE!!" I swear my yell rumbled through the entire forest.

Peter visibly calmed down after that and open his mouth to speak more calmly. He didn't want to shout anymore and quite frankly, neither did I.

"Avery, it takes a lot more than a night to learn combat skills."

"I could give it a go." I reasoned.

"No Avery, just listen." He said, "Just this once, please listen to me. Stay here in Safe Haven with Lucy. Tend to the injured that come back."

"I'm not any good being left behind either, I don't know how to heal and I don't have a magic potion that helps me do so either." I tried to convince him otherwise but it didn't look like that was happening.

Peter grabbed both my hands in his and held them up between us as he gazed into my eyes. "Please listen to me Avery and I'll never try to tell you what to do again. Stay here."

"Okay." _like hell._

"Thank you." He said and then let my hands go. He then brought up a hand and moved my hair out of my face; I closed my eyes as he did so.

"There's something I'd like to try…if it's okay with you." He said quietly.

My eyes stayed closed, even after he removed his hand from my face. I then felt his breath on my face and my heart went into overtime. I opened my eyes just as his lips touched mine and then they widened. It took a few moment for me to realise what was happening and when it hit me, I closed my eyes and returned his kiss.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he finally pulled away and we opened our eyes to look at each other. We were both breathing heavily, our faces not even a foot apart. There were small, shy smiles on each of our faces. We also noticed that at some point during our kiss we laced our fingers together.

"I wanted to do that before leaving you here tomorrow." He said.

"Why's that?"

"I will be the first to enter battle…" He explained, "And then last one to leave. There is a chance that not even _I_ will survive."

"I don't think you'll die." I said.

"And why is that."

"You're to stubborn."

I listened as he laughed lightly at my comment. Truth was, I was scared that he wouldn't come back. I was scared that no one would come back and it hurt inside. It's part of the reason why I have to go with them tomorrow. I had to at least try and protect them. If I didn't, I would never forgive myself.

It made me wonder though. What happened in England if you died here? Is there even a here? Is it possible that there really isn't a here? And if it is real, will I ever get to see the Pevensies once we all go back? It's only been a few days but I've already become attached to them. _Snap out of it Avery, _I thought to myself as I shook my head mentally. It won't do me any good to think like that. Like Susan said, it's better if I just don't worry about what _will _happen and just be happy with what _is_ happening.

"Avery, are you alright? Do you feel ill again?" He asked as he put his hand on my forehead.

I removed his hand and smiled lightly as I leaned and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm fine Peter. For now, I'm just fine." I replied and yawned, "Just stay here awhile will you?"

"Hey! I said baby steps!" Peter snapped as he came up to me and held my arms to keep me from falling. "You should go to bed, you'll have your full strength and ability to walk, back in the morning. You need your rest."

"That wont get me anywhere. I need to be able to walk as soon as possible and I will do it before I go to sleep tonight." I said determinedly, "And I'll do it with or without your help." I said, silently hoping he would stay.

I pushed him aside and stood straight to try and walk again. We were outside at the side of a clearing between two trees. My goal was to make it back and forth between the two trees twice without falling or having help.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to leave you out here all alone." He said in a shocked tone.

"If you're tired, go, I'll be fine." I said.

"Oh shut up." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then shut your mouth and stop complaining. You said you weren't going to try to tell me what to do anymore, remember?"

"What does it matter? You'll never listen anyway." He said with a smirk.

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him with a smirk of my own. "I guess since you broke your end of the deal I can break mine."

"Not a chance." _That's what you think._

About an hour later I was able to walk fully again and I also knew it was passed midnight. I just yawned for the thirteenth time that hour and that's when Peter stood up from his spot at the base of a tree and walked over to me. I noticed this and turned to face him.

"You've got your ability to walk, now can we get some sleep? It's going to be a big day tomorrow…well, later today." He said.

I sighed and nodded and turned to walk away. I wasn't expecting to get my ability to walk back so fast. I was hoping to draw it out so that I could spend more time with Peter. There was no telling what would happen once sunrise came and I really didn't want to find out.

Everything was perfect right now. The Narnians were still alive, the Pevensies were still alive, it was peaceful. But it was a short lived happiness. Everything will change in just a few hours and I didn't like it. I wish there was a way to just freeze everything the way it is because everyone was happy and content.

I turned to Peter once he grabbed my hand and I put on a smile. _Don't worry about what happens next_, I told myself.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you leave without saying goodnight did you?" He asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Peter. Sweet dreams." I said softly before hugging him and then heading into my tent.

* * *

"They're quite a pair." Gans said.

"They are indeed." Aslan replied, he had a wistful look upon his face.

Gans noticed this and questioned it. It's not often that Aslan looks at people as fondly as he looks at them. Then again, it could be Peter. Aslan has always thought so much of Peter.

"You're looking at Narnias High Queen." Aslan answered.

"They're not even married and they just started getting along. I think this prediction might be a little off."

"Maybe not now, but they will be….eventually." Aslan said as he watched me hug Peter and then go back to my tent to sleep.

I entered my tent and laid down in my cot. I hadn't changed from my night clothes from when Lucy and Susan changed me. I must say, it felt good to lay down. I thought about Peter as I was falling asleep and hoped that he would survive. I also hoped, that if we ever went back to England that the Pevensies and I would still make an effort to be friends. Then again, there is no telling if we'll ever go back. They told me before they lived a lifetime here, maybe that's going to happen again? But wouldn't that mess up some time continuum thing? _I don't care, just as long as we remain friends, _I then thought of Peter again, _or more than friends…maybe._

After that last thought, I fell straight to sleep and didn't wake up until I heard hooves galloping outside my tent in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**I entered my tent and laid down in my cot. I hadn't changed from my night clothes from when Lucy and Susan changed me. I must say, it felt good to lay down. I thought about Peter as I was falling asleep and hoped that he would survive. I also hoped, that if we ever went back to England that the Pevensies and I would still make an effort to be friends. Then again, there is no telling if we'll ever go back. They told me before they lived a lifetime here, maybe that's going to happen again? But wouldn't that mess up some time continuum thing? **_**I don't care, just as long as we remain friends, **_**I then thought of Peter again, **_**or more than friends…maybe.**_

**After that last thought, I fell straight to sleep and didn't wake up until I heard hooves galloping outside my tent in the morning.**

* * *

I yawned and got out of bed to see what all the fuss was. As soon as I opened the flap of my tent I immediately remembered the battle. Everyone was now leaving. Apparently Nazar and his army were closer than they thought and if the Narnians wanted to make it to the edge of the forest before them, they would have to leave now. A few centaurs galloped passed me and into the forest along with dwarfs, fawns, and all the other Narnians willing to fight.

"Vixen!" I called when I saw her run passed. She quickly stopped and looked at me, "Where's Peter?" I asked.

"He was the first to leave. He has to make sure everything is ready and everyone is where they are supposed to be before Nazars army gets here." She said and then took off into the trees.

_He didn't even say goodbye_, I thought with a frown. _I'll show him_. I then went back into my tent to get dressed for battle. I put on a green dress with tight sleeves and a black leather bodice for protection. I then put on black boots so that my feet would be protected as well. I pulled my long hair back into a high pony-tail so that it wouldn't get in the way and then left the tent. Everyone was gone to fight by now which means I would have to hurry but…._I don't have a weapon_.

I heard someone let out a small cough and turned to see Lucy along with Cyntha. They both had on small smiles but beyond that there was worry in their eyes. They must know something I don't and just the feeling of being left in the dark made me uneasy.

"I know you're going to fight. I wish you didn't have to go but I know you do and Peter knows you have to too even though he wont admit it." Lucy said.

"I don't understand."

"You will soon enough, Aslan wishes to see you in his tent." Lucy replied.

Cyntha then came up to me and handed me another lily, "For good luck…We want you to come back." She said. She was smiling shyly.

I took the flower and then stuck it into the elastic holding my hair back. "I promise I will." I then went into Aslans tent to see him sitting there with a sword laying in front of him on the ground. Beside the sword lay a sheath.

"I thought you would have left with Peter." I said quietly and looked down.

"He would have said goodbye if he knew that he would be able to leave after doing so." Aslan told me.

"I would have let him go!" I exclaimed and lifted my head to look him in the eye.

"Yes, but he might not have allowed himself to go." I knew he could tell I was confused, that's why he chuckled a little and then started to explain himself. "He wouldn't have left this morning for the same reason he doesn't want you to go into battle this afternoon."

"Because he's worried about me?" I asked.

"It's so much more than worry, dear one." He replied, "It's amazing how fast an emotion as strong as love can form."

I thought over what he just said and it took me awhile to realise what he was saying but when I did, my eyes widened. _Does he mean to say…does that mean…Peter he…couldn't be possible…love?…really?._ My mind was running a million times a minutes now. I got that same fluttering, sinking, happy, anxious, can't breathe, can't think, heart leaping feeling once again and I looked back at Aslan.

"Peter loves me?" I asked.

"And you him. It's only in the beginning stages of what you two are capable of feeling for each other but it's there. It has the potential to grow into something much, much stronger; an unbreakable bond." Aslan said, "Can't you feel it?"

I closed my eyes and looked within myself. I know I felt something for Peter, I figured that out yesterday. I know it's strong but could it really be love? I thought to all our arguments and all our conversations and all the times we were just in each others company in the past few days. I remembered how I felt each and every time and I remembered the certain ways he would look at me. _I think I have my answer_, I thought with a small smile and opened my eyes.

"I can feel it." I replied.

-----------------

"You should have said goodbye to her." Edmund told me.

"_You_ didn't say goodbye either." Peter snapped.

"_I'm_ not the one in love with her." Edmund said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not in love with her." Peter said quickly.

Edmund turned to look at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Did Peter think him some kind of fool. He may only be 16 but he wasn't blind. He's been watching Peter and Avery for sometime now and he could see it. He knows they see it too even if they are oblivious to what it is exactly that they're seeing.

"Who are you trying to convince Peter?" Edmund asked.

Peter sighed and shook his head. Edmund was right, as per usual. "Maybe that's why I didn't say goodbye." This caught Edmund a little off guard.

"You know what they say…" Edmund started, "No goodbye is a painful goodbye."

Peter finally looked his brother in the eye and smirked, "that maybe true but it's null against me. I don't plan on dying." He then walked to the front of the lines. It wouldn't be long now until Nazars army will come into view of the forest and they had to take out the camp before they get here. It will give them better odds in the end.

"No one ever plans on dying." Edmund mumbled before walking forward and taking his place next to Peter.

"Ready?!" Peter shouted. The Narnian warriors shouted their approvals, "Charge!" Peter then ran forward toward the camp, the rest of the Narnians following suit.

--------------

"Now onto more pressing matters." Aslan said, "you have a battle to get to."

"But I haven't got a weapon." I replied.

"This sword will protect you against any foe as long as it always has your faith and trust."

I looked at the sword at his feet with awe. Never in my life have I seen a more beautiful sword. _Dad didn't even have one this nice in his collection_, I thought, ignoring the pain in my chest at the mention of my father. It was silver and the blade was quite long, about as long as Peters and inscribed in the blade were the words 'For the pure and strong hearted'. The hilt had an emerald embedded in it as well. It looked quite heavy.

"Are you sure I'll be able to lift that?" I asked a little unsure.

"This sword was made for you." Was his reply. "Come strap this sheath to your back." I did as I was told and waited for his next instructions. "Now pick up your sword."

I picked it up and was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't heavy at all. It felt even more amazing than it looked and a part of me seemed to fill just a little, like I was just a little more complete.

"Your sword knows it's owner. Now, you must know it."

I looked at a loss as I stared at the beautiful metal in my hand, "And how do I do that?"

"That is for you to figure out." Aslan replied and then stood up. I sheathed my sword as we walked outside the tent. When we exited the tent a griffon stood there in the centre of the clearing. I recognised this griffon right away as Galient.

"Galient, aren't you supposed to be helping the others?" I asked.

"I am to escort Lady Avery to the battle." He said and bowed to me.

I bowed back, "Then I think we should take our leave now. The others might be in need of some assistance." I turned back to Aslan and bowed to him, "Thank you Aslan, for everything that you've done." He nodded at me in return.

I went over to Galient and got on his back and then he took off to the skies. The closer we got to the edge of the forest the louder the sounds of battle came to my ears. I was almost afraid to see for real what a war looks like. I've seen footage of WWII and that was horrible but I wasn't about to engage in a battle that could very well end my life, like I was now.

We just cleared the forest now and I could see the battle going on. We took the camp already which was a good sign for us but more of Nazars men were there now, along with Nazar himself. They were ripping through our army no problem which was a very BIG problem.

"Galient, there are some boulders over there." I said and pointed, "We'll drop them on Nazars men."

Galient nodded and called the other near by Griffons. There was about three others that came with us to pick up some boulders. We were slowly taking out Nazars men but after the fourth air raid on his army they started shooting at us as well. One of the crossbows nearly got me in the shoulder.

"Hold me by your feet and fly lower." I said to him as I unsheathed my sword.

Galient complied and I shimmied down to his feet and unsheathed my sword. When he got low enough, I started to strike men off their horses and knocking some of their weapons from their hands. I think I also managed to cut off someone's arm. Galient then flew higher again to circle the field a bit until I told him to swoop down again. Just as I opened my mouth to give the command however, someone shot Galient in the leg with an arrow making him lose his grip on me.

"AHHHHH-" I screamed as I fell through the air but the only thing I could think about was what a cheap way to die. _Of all the ways to die in battle, I meet my end by falling to the ground_. "-AHHHHHH-Ouf!" My eyes were shut but I know someone caught me. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes because I was a little light-headed from the fall. When I did open my eyes, they widened before I launched myself at my saviour and attacked his lips with my own.

After the initial shock Peter kissed back just as passionately before he pulled away. "Not that, that wasn't welcomed but what are you doing here? You realise you could have gotten yourself killed right?!" He was shouting at me? I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face as I glared daggers. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For leaving without saying goodbye! You insufferable, arrogant, inc-"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted again, "But I did it for good reason!"

"Good reason?! What if you had died!"

"I'm not going to die!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"How could you possibly have known that?!" I snapped.

"Because you told me I wouldn't." He said calmly, breathing deeply from all the previous shouting.

I was speechless.

"You told me yesterday that you believed I wouldn't die. It helped me believe it too."

I crossed my arms and looked to the side, "Well, I still believe it. So you better not." I then looked at him with a glare and poked him in the chest, "Because if you do I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself!"

"Fair enough!" Peter shouted just as he lifted his sword and brought it down on someone that was about to stab me.

I quickly unsheathed mine and started fighting as well. I couldn't explain the feeling I had as me and Peter fought along side each other. It was more exhilarating than when we argued with each other. We were in tune with each other and at that very moment it felt as if our hearts were beating as one. It's the weirdest thing since I've never used a sword in my life but I guess it's just like Aslan said, I have faith in my blade so she wont let me down.

After pulling my sword from one guys chest I turned around but bumped right into someone's chest. I looked up, let out a gasp and was just about to back away but he grabbed my pony-tail really hard and yanked my head back so I was looking at him fully. He reached with his other hand and took the lily out of my hair. He brought it up to his nose and smelt it before crushing it in his hand and letting it fall to the ground.

"You see all this fighting? All these people are dying because of you." He said and pulled my hair just a little harder make me let out a small yelp.

Peter heard me and turned around, "Avery!" He went to run forward but Nazar grabbed my wrist with the sword in it and brought it up to my neck; making me hold my own sword to my neck. This made Peter stop in his tracks.

"Go ahead King Peter. Come a little closer and see what happens to your precious Avery." He spat my name like dirt.

"Just let her go." Peter said. His tone was deathly quiet and I was soooooo glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.

"Why don't you make me?" Nazar spat out. _Gross_, I thought as his a sprinkle of his spit landed on my cheek.

"I don't think I'll have to." Peter replied.

It was only then that I realised how quiet it had gotten. All the fighting had stopped but why? That's when I heard a low and deep growl behind us.

Nazar whipped around with me still in his grasp, sword still to my neck and gasped. I could only imagine how wide his are. There before us stood Aslan with Susan on his right and Edmund on his left. Nazar seemed to regain his composure and push my sword closer to my neck. It was weird though because it wasn't cutting through my skin.

Aslan walked closer to us, "Please let the girl go Nazar. If you surrender now I'll make sure your life is spared."

"You talk as if you and your little _Narnians_ are a match for me." Nazar then let out a laugh.

"You do not belong in this world and I can send you back to where you rightfully came from but you must let the girl go." Aslan tried again as he took another step forward.

Both armies were watching on in curiosity. Nazars army wondering about this other world and the Narnians anxious to end the war. Nazar however, wasn't having it. He ripped my sword from my hand to go and attack Aslan but he let out a yell and let go of it; his hand scorched.

Nazar was crouched to the ground clutching his hand. He wasn't making eye contact. I quickly stepped away from him so that he couldn't try anything on me again. Nazar didn't seem to keen on being defenceless so he grabbed an abandoned crossbow, turned quickly and shot at me. I quickly ducked just as Aslan pounced on Nazar and killed him.

I stood back up with wide eyes and I was shaking. Susan, Edmund and Peter all ran to me to make sure I was okay and all I could was nod to their questions.

"Breathe Avery. You're fine." Edmund told me, "Just take deep breaths."

I did what I was told and eventually calmed down. My heart stopped racing a mile a minutes and I focused back on my surroundings. _I can't believe I actually ducked in time_, I thought as Aslan turned to stare at everyone; humans and Narnians alike.

"There is no reason for this fighting to go on any longer." He said, "This land belongs to the Narnians and the rightful Kings and Queens. Anyone who wishes to stay may do so but do so peacefully or face the consequences. If they wish to go back to their own world, then that will be granted as well, they will just have to meet at the shore by sundown tomorrow." He then turned to me, Peter, Susan, and Edmund and we all bowed.

"Please rise." He said and we did so. "You all did very well. You fought for Narnia with courage and loyalty like you've always done but this time on your own. It takes a great deal of strength to do that."

"Thank you sir." We all said.

"I believe it's time to return home." Aslan had a wistful smile on his face as he looked at us.

"Home? As in Cair Paravel?" Edmund asked.

"Whether in this world or your own, Cair Paravel will always be your home." Aslan said.

-----------------

We were at the front of the rather long line that was travelling to Cair Paravel. We went back to safe Haven to gather Lucy and the Narnians that chose to stay behind and heal. It was a long trek and we've already stopped for a night. It was also mid afternoon when I could see a beautiful palace in the distance. It took my breath away as I looked it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucy asked from beside me. I nodded in response, "Of course it's nothing like it was in the golden age but Caspian did try his hardest to rebuild it exactly like the way it was before it was turned to ruins."

"Ruins?" I asked curiously.

"That's right, you don't know much about Narnia's history do you?" She asked and I shook my head. I then listened with much interest as Lucy told me everything from the very first moment that she and her siblings arrived the first time. It was quite an amazing story.

"Of course, no one knows for sure if the White Witch is completely gone. She's a shape shifter of sorts, you see. She's come back before when me and Edmund came back the last time. Even if she's not though, I don't think she'll try to take Narnia again after three failed attempts."

"I would assume not but then again, some people just don't know when to give up." I replied.

Lucy nodded and was about to say something but Peter cut in, "You're not boring her to death are you Luc?" He asked a bit teasingly.

"No! Of course not!" She said indignantly and then fell back to walk with Susan.

"Did you really have to be so mean? I was quite taken with the story." I said with a bit of disappointment etched on my face.

"It's alright, I'll tell you the rest." I sighed, "What? What's wrong now?" He asked.

"It's just not the same. You don't tell stories like Lucy does. She has a natural talent."

"You've never even heard me tell a story before, so how would you know!" He exclaimed. I held back a giggle at his frustration.

"I don't have to hear you tell one to know that you're just horrible at it."

"W-"

"I hate to break up your little lovers quarrel…" me and Peter turned to look at Edmund who was right behind us, "…but we're here." He then pointed and I turned to look. My mouth dropped in awe.

* * *

I was currently dancing around with the nymphs, fawns, and a few dwarfs. We were celebrating the end of the war and this time I felt that there was something _to_ celebrate. Nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow, everything is wonderful…except one thing that was constantly at the back of my mind.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned to look and saw a young man, maybe a year or two older than me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're Lady Avery yes?" I nodded, "I am Sir Blaze DelMonte. I know it's going to take a life time to repent for my sins and all I want to do is live in peace now, so I ask your forgiveness?" He then bowed to me.

"Sir DelMonte, you have my forgiveness but it's not something I give lightly so I suggest you cherish it." I replied.

He stood up straight again and nodded before holding out his hand, palm up, "Perhaps to show our new found comradery, you will grant me a dance?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

I was just about to refuse when Peter cut in, "I'm sorry, but maybe later. We have a prior engagement we must attend to." He said and then lead me away with his hand on the small of my back.

"You didn't have to be so rude you know. I wasn't going to dance with him." I was irritated, "I can take care of myself as well."

"Right, and I'm sure your sword being up in your room at the moment is in the best place in case you need to defend yourself in a split second." He said with a roll of his eyes and then started talking before I could put in my own argument, "Anyway, I wasn't trying to be rude….well I was but we really do have a prior engagement." He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Just keep walking, it's a surprise." He said as he motioned for me to turn a corner around a tall bush.

We walked for about five more minutes before I realised where we were, making me stop in my tracks and look around in every direction. It was beautiful. There were apple trees everywhere and for every kind of apple, though the red ones looked the tastiest. I smiled when I remembered why he took me here. We were in the kitchen of Nazars castle when we were talking about the apple orchard here at Cair Paraval.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I think it's beautiful!" I exclaimed and turned to him before throwing my arms around him and for a hug.

"Good because I couldn't wait to show you. It's my most favourite place about Cair Paraval. Growing up I used to go for a walk through here every night before bed. I think it's the part that I'll always miss the most." He explained as he let go of me to pick a ripe red apple and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I took it and looked at it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I was silent for a few moments before I spoke, "We look the same age but I only just now realised how much older you are than me." I replied. _I'll never be mature enough for him_.

I looked at him and he seemed confused, "I didn't think a year was that much older."

"That's not what I meant."

His brows furrowed further until a look of realisation came upon him. He looked at me as he took my hand, the one that wasn't holding the apple. "I was 32 here once but when I went back to England I was still only a kid and as much as I thought I wasn't I was the most childish out of all my siblings." He told me. "I'm 19 years old now, no older, no younger."

I looked at him and flushed a bit before turning away from him and crossing my arms. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's not as if I care how old you are, you're still the most arrogant person I've ever met."

"I don't think you mean that." He said as he walked around to face me again.

"And what makes you say that?" I challenged him, narrowing my eyes.

"I know how I feel about you, and I think you feel the same way."

"I don't know where you get these ridiculous idea's bu-" He pulled me into a passionate, heated kiss, effectively silencing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, the apple falling out of my hand, as he hugged me closer to his body. I don't know how long we stayed like that before we broke the kiss, resting out foreheads against each other but I would gladly repeat it. The question that was constantly sitting at the back of my mind pushed itself forward then and I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What happens now?" I asked quietly.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I wrapped my arms around his neck, the apple falling out of my hand, as he hugged me closer to his body. I don't know how long we stayed like that before we broke the kiss, resting our foreheads against each other but I would gladly repeat it. The question that was constantly sitting at the back of my mind pushed itself forward then and I couldn't stop myself from speaking.**_

_**"Peter?"**_

_**"Yes?" He whispered.**_

_**"What happens now?" I asked quietly.**_

_**"We'll figure that out tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with you."

* * *

**_

In the morning I woke up to scratching at my door and went to open it. Once I did I looked down and saw Vixen and Cornhunter there. They smiled up at me and then bowed before speaking.

"We're here to tell you that breakfast will be in an hour." Cornhunter said.

"Your presence is a must as requested by Aslan." Vixen added.

"Thank you, I'll go get ready now." I replied, "And please don't bow to me. We're friends." I said with a little giggle.

"Of course Lady Avery." They said in unison then scurried down the hall.

I smiled fondly as I watched them turn the corner and then went back into my room closing the door. I walked to my closest and opened it to see what dress the nymphs made for me and once I saw it, I gasped. I quickly took it out and ran to the full body mirror attached to the back of my bedroom door and held it up to me. It was beautiful. It was a creamy colour with white sheer bell sleeves and the bottom part of the bell touched the floor. The same white sheer material also covered the breast area of the dress and there was also a white ribbon that crossed at the stomach, wrapped around the back and then sat loosely on the hip; the ends of the ribbon trailing to the floor as well.

(link in profile - seriously look at it (second dress on the site))

When I went down to breakfast wearing this dress I took satisfaction in the fact that Peter couldn't take his eyes off of me. I knew I was always pretty but with this dress on and my long brown silky hair curling down my back, I felt beautiful. Before I left my room I noticed that my blue eyes seemed brighter than usual too.

"Good Morning everyone." I said happily as I sat down across from Peter and beside Susan. Edmund was beside Peter, across from Susan and Lucy was on Susan's other side.

"Good morning." They replied.

"You seem different today. Happier I think." Edmund pointed out only to receive an elbow in the ribs from Peter. "Not that you're always unhappy. You just seem…lighter." And then the others looked at him weirdly.

I thought about his statement for a moment. I do feel happier and for lack of a better word, lighter. I know my life is far from being perfect but I feel like all that was troubling me before was gone. I miss my parents just as much but I find the pain much easier to bare now. The war is also over making me feel happy for the Narnians.

"I do feel happier and lighter." I replied, making everyone look at me now. "I know it sounds weird but everything is better now and I feel great." I added and then looked down at my plate with a shy smile.

"That's wonderful. Especially since you look so beautiful today." Lucy said.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

As we ate breakfast we talked about everything and eventually the topic moved to going home to England. As much as it bothered me last night, it didn't bother me so much now. I've come to terms that whatever will happen is for the best and that if it came down to leaving Narnia behind I would be okay with that, the same if it was England I was to leave behind.

"…Avery?" Edmund asked. I looked up at him. "I asked where it was you were going if we went back to England."

"Oh, I would be going back to stay with my Uncle Kirke until I'm old enough to live on my own." I answered and furrowed my brow when everyone stopped what they were doing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Peter said quickly before his siblings could answer, "It's just that you're a little young to be moving out on your own."

"I suppose so but I really don't have a choice. I can't depend on my uncle forever." I told them, "That would be unfair to him, me, and that old bat McCready, though I don't really care much about her."

"I understand what you mean. OW!" Edmund muttered and then received another elbow in the ribs, "Would you stop doing that!"

"What do you mean you know what I'm talking about? Have you met her before?" I asked, with a little hope. If they knew her then maybe they knew my Uncle and where he lived, meaning they could come visit me.

Peter gave Edmund a quick glare, indicating him to keep his mouth shut, "Oh, I don't know her. I know someone like her. She's a right pain."

"How do you know what she's like?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't!" Edmund said quickly, moving away before Peter could take another jab at him, "It's just that from the way you talk about her, she doesn't sound to pleasant to be around."

"She's not. She's bitter and old. My uncle said that it's because she's been through a lot but so have I and I'll be damned if I end up like her." I said. This caused Lucy and Susan to giggle and I looked at them confused. Do they know something I don't? I asked myself.

The doors to the dining room then opened and Aslan walked in before Gans shut the doors again. He came and sat at the head of the table and even though he didn't say anything, he didn't have to; we knew he demanded our attention.

"There is a matter we need to discuss that evolves all of you." Aslan said.

"We have to leave again." Peter said and Aslan nodded.

"Though I wish it was possible for you four to stay, it isn't." Aslan said and turned to me, "Lady Avery however, does have a choice." I looked at him with wide eyes and then at the others. "What is your decision Lady Avery?"

I felt as if I was put on the spot. I know I said that I could leave either world behind if I had no choice but now that I do, how am I supposed to decide between the two? Where do I belong, I paused…Where do I belong? That reminds me of when I was talking to my uncle the night before I came to this world…

-/-

"…maybe here isn't where you're supposed to be just yet." He said and his smile widened when I looked at him confused.

"Then where do I belong?" I asked.

"There's a place for you somewhere and you'll find it soon enough." He said…

-/-

What did he mean by that though? Did he mean I would find Narnia or did he mean that I would know where I belong when the time came? I knew no one would be able to tell me this except me but I had no idea how to go about making a decision like this. I guess I should think about what is important to me, I thought. So that's what I did. I thought about all the friends I made since I came here. There was Vixen and Cornhunter and Gans, Cyntha and Galient. Even though it was a rough start I also made friends with Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and…..Peter.

That's right, they're all going back to England. If I stay here I might never see them again. I looked at each of them before I locked eyes with Peter, I might never see him again. I know it sounds corny and cliché but I don't think I could stand not having at least a chance to see him again. I know where I belong, I belong in the world that has Peter.

I broke my gaze from his and looked at Aslan, "If you don't mind. I think I would like to go back to England." I replied.

Aslan seemed to have a proud smile on his furry face at my answer and nodded, "If that is what you want.

"It is."

"Then we will leave in two ours. Get your horses ready." He said and then stood, "but remember, even though the five of you are going back to your world, you'll always have a home in Narnia." He then left.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk before I saddle up my horse." I said and stood up.

"I'll come." Peter said and stood up as well to follow me out. Edmund, Lucy and Susan looked at each other as me and Peter left.

I didn't say anything and just let him follow. I went in the opposite direction of the Orchard. I just wanted to explore Cair Paraval completely before I had to leave.

"Why didn't you decide to stay?" Peter asked as he caught up and started to walk beside me.

"Because I belong in England." I replied.

"But you also belong here, in Narnia." Peter said.

I looked at him for a moment before looking back in front of me as we walked, "I thought so too but Aslan gave me a choice. I've thought it through, Narnia is great but if I go back to England I have a chance at having something better. I finally know where I belong Peter, why are you trying to convince me otherwise?"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just know that Narnia isn't so easy to let go."

I sharply turned on him, causing us both to stop walking and look at each other. I studied him for a moment before speaking, "Pretend you did have a choice Peter. Pretend that I wasn't here and it was you Aslan gave the choice to, what would be your decision?"

My gaze was intense and I could tell he felt it as he thought. Did I take this long to make my decision? I thought anxiously. His eyes turned to bore into mine and his gaze was just as intense. I could see something in his eyes shift and I knew then that he had decided. I wish I knew what was going on in his head, he's not easy to figure out.

"I think I'm finally ready to let Narnia go. I'll always remember it and love it and be there if it needs me but I think I can finally go back to England without feeling like something is being ripped away from me." He replied.

"Well then, I suppose we both know where we belong then." I said and then turned to walk again, Peter falling into step beside me.

"Where is it exactly that we're going?" I asked.

Currently me, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter were each riding a horse as we trailed after Aslan. He didn't tell us where he was taking us but I'm the only one that didn't seem to know. However, the scenery did look somewhat familiar. Vixen and Cornhunter were following along; they wanted to come say goodbye to me.

"We're taking you back to the portal that you used to come here. It's the only way that you're able to get back." Susan told me.

That's why the scenery looks familiar, I thought as we passed a lamp. We stopped once we passed the lamp and I got off my horse. I looked at the few trees that I would have to walk through to get back to my own world. I know I shouldn't be but I was nervous. I'll be leaving my new friends and one not so friend. It's a weird feeling knowing you're going to be in the same country as the one you love but might not be able to see him…but I told myself I wouldn't think like that. If he doesn't find me, I'll find him. With a new confidence I turned to everyone.

"Well I guess this is it." I said and walked up to Vixen and Cornhunter. "I'm going to miss you both so much. You two were my first friends here."

"We'll always be your friends." Vixen said and Cornhunter nodded in agreement.

I walked to Lucy and hugged her next. "We'll see each other again." She said as she hugged me tight.

"I hope so." I said and then went to Susan.

I hugged her and then hugged Edmund before I went and stood in front of Peter. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither of us willing to say anything.

"You can just say you'll miss me." He said with a smirk.

I huffed, crossed my arms and turned my head to the side, "As if I would miss you. I think you're the one I'll miss the least." I told him.

I felt him put his arms around me and pull me to him. I wrapped my arms around him to return the hug. When we let go he bent forward a bit to kiss me on the cheek, right at the corner of my mouth. I stepped away from him with a watery smile.

"In all honesty though?" He asked me.

"You're arrogant, conceded, and everything else I've said before." I told him, "Why would I miss you?"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear and then pulled back, smiling at me as I nodded. I then moved to stand in front of Aslan and bowed. He bowed back to me and then I stood in front of the few trees there.

"Goodbye everyone." I said with one last glance behind me and then stepped through the trees. I walked until I felt hard wood underneath my feet and then walked out of the wardrobe. I looked exactly as I had when I left. I was wearing my plain grey skirt and white blouse, with my black mary-janes and white ankle socks. My hair was still long but not curled like it was a few moments before. I still felt amazing though.

"Why didn't you tell you her?" Susan asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Peter said.

"She'll yell at you for this, you know." Edmund said.

"I know."

"We need to get to the shore line before sunset. Let's go." Aslan said and then started walking back.

Peter took the reigns of the horse I once used and then got back on his own to go back to Cair Paraval. He couldn't wait to get back to England.

"Hurry up Peter, lets go." Lucy called out.

I walked into my uncles study to see him at his desk. He looked up when he saw me and his eyes seemed to brighten at my appearance. He knew, I could tell he knew.

"I know it looks to be quite a dreary day but perhaps a day of relaxing is what you need?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I think so. Do you mind if I sit in here and read while you work?" I asked.

"Not at all. There is plenty of material, go ahead." He said and then went back to his work.

I went to his bookshelf and looked through all his books before I found one that looked interesting and went to sit on a rather large comfy chair in the corner of the room.

"By the way Uncle Kirke…" I started and waited for him to look at me, "…I think I found where I belong." I then opened the book and began to read. I missed the softening smile on my Uncles lips as he looked at me for a few more moments.

Later that day, around five-o-clock I was in my room sitting at my vanity listening to my mothers jewellery box as I watched the little ballerina twirl around. I felt so calm and serene at the moment, it was wonderful. I missed this jewellery box and I'm so glad I came back to England or I would have never been able to listen to it again. I played with my parents wedding bands as I thought about them.

They met when they were fifteen at a restaurant that was in neutral territory of both their schools. I can't remember what schools they went to but the restaurant they met at was called Rochets Diner. My mom was at a table with her friends when one of my dads mates accidentally pushed him onto their table. My mom told me that as soon as she locked eyes with him, she knew he was the one. It's a story I loved hearing over and over again and I smiled at the memories.

Knock, knock, "Avery." Ms. McCready came into my room. "The Professors new student is here, come down and great him properly. It's rude to hide away up here." She scolded and then left my room.

I sighed as I shut the jewellery box and stood from my vanity. I didn't want to meet this guy. Anyone who wants to be a history teacher can't be to interesting a person, I thought as I slowly made my way downstairs to the foyer. When I entered the front foyer I stopped in my tracks and blinked a few times before a huge smile made it's way on my face. I was about to run to him but stopped myself once I felt Ms. McCready's glare.

I curtsied instead, "Good evening, It's nice to meet you. My name is Avery." I said politely.

He walked up to me and took my hand, placing a light kiss atop it, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Avery, my name is Peter." His eyes lifted from my hand to stare into mine and I never broke it for a moment.

"Why don't you come with me, I'll show you your room before supper." I said.

"That would be lovely." He said and turned to grab his suitcase. When he did he caught the professors eye, who gave him a wink.

Peter then turned and followed me out of the foyer and up the stairs. Once we were all the way up and surely out of ear shot I turned to him and punched him in the arm. He let out an "ow" and held his arm as he looked at me.

"You knew from the moment I mentioned my Uncles name, you all did, and you never told me!" I snapped.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations, I'm surprised…and angry." I hissed and then turned to lead him down the hall to the room across from mine. "This is your room."

"You didn't seem so angry when you saw me downstairs. Actually, if I'm correct, it looked like you were about to jump me." He said smugly.

"I was not about to jump you! And I was not at all happy to see you whatsoever. You must be blind." I told him and looked away.

"You were, why can't you just admit it?" He asked.

"Because it's not true. You really shouldn't have such a big head you know. Not everyone thinks you're the greatest thing on the planet, you should really deflate that ego of yours a litt-" He always seems to cut me off mid sentence, it's rather annoying but I guess his methods make up for it.

He fell back against his bedroom when he tripped over his suitcase, breaking our kiss for a moment. He turned the doorknob causing us to tumble in before he reattached his lips to mine. He kicked the door shut and made our way to his bed and fell back on it. Him on top of me. He kissed his way down my neck and undid the first button just as we were called down for dinner. Peter stopped and dropped his head so that his forehead was resting against my shoulder. I stared at his ceiling while playing with the hairs on the nap of his neck. I didn't realise how intense we could be and so fast.

"Where's your room?" He asked quietly.

"Across the hall." I answered.

Peter lifted his head and looked me square in the eye. The desire evident in his eyes, as I knew it was in mine as well. "Let me in tonight?" He asked.

"Tell me one good reason why I should?" I asked smugly.

Peter smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear the same thing he whispered before I left Narnia, "Because you love me."


End file.
